Reunion
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: A reunion. A one night stand. Where does that leave us in our twisted little tale? Who's that girl that seems to know Zach so well? And who's the traitor in our close-knit group of friends? What would you do to save the one you loved the most? A bit OOC.
1. Preview

We all know the classic love tale of Romeo and Juliet.

And we all want Cammie and Zach to be together...

But what if the plot thickened?

A reunion, a one-night stand, and 16 years later... where does that leave us?

Reunion- a Cammie and Zach original, with a twist.

Sure the beginning is in Cam's POV, but... What, or should I say _who_, comes after the legacy of the Chameleon?

_Coming soon to a fanfiction near you!_

**

* * *

BTW: I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY!!! :]**

Now go check out the GG awards, and nominate/vote for this story! (Voting starts March 14

**I'll update as soon as I'm available, but we all know I'm not the best at that. I'm better at reading, I guess you could say. :]**


	2. Chapter Uno

**Disclaimer: Yeah, are you all stupid enough to think my name is Ally Carter? Because I'm pretty sure it's stated up there that my name is Kelsey. Geez, people. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!!!**

**Everybody thank my amazing beta for yet another story (Spaced Out also) Ash! (Or as some of you know her by, melonme23, don't forget to check out Telling Grant, published today, the sequel to TZ and Unfertile!)**

*****GGxBB*****

I was just doing my job. Being a spy. So there I was, Cameron Morgan, walking through a bar in San Francisco, looking for Tristan Valley, the man behind numerous frauds in the United States.

I was under the cover of Porsche Bennley, who was supposedly giving him a new proposition- the third David statue. Supposedly Michelangelo only created two, and the second was lost in time somewhere.

Tristan Valley already owned the first and was on a quest to have them all. He had a large collection of antiques and paintings made by famous sculpturers and such. He even had a copy of Johann Guttenberg's bible, the first book to be printed on the printing press. Only a few still existed.

I could see he was seated at a table, facing the doorway I entered through, and I could see two business associates on the other side. I guessed that would leave me the seat next to Tristan. Tristan was a young business man, in his late twenties, with short cut, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

I could only see the back of the two associates, who looked so muscular they could be bodyguards for all I knew. I took a deep breath and let my presence be known.

"Mr. Valley, a pleasure to see you again." I said, as he looked up.

"Ah yes, Ms. Bennley. How good to see you! I assume you have brought your proposal along with you?" He questioned as he stood up and kissed my cheek. Ugh. He was wearing way too much cologne.

"Of course, sir."

He gestured toward the seat next to him as he sat down, "Harry, John, this is Porsche Bennley, who holds our next opportunity. Porsche, this is Harry Taiter, and John Garrett, my business partners."

I could have gasped. I could have screamed. I could have fainted. But instead, I kept my cover and smiled before offering my hand to the man sitting across from me, whose name was John Garrett.

Or, I guess you could call him Zachary Goode. He shook my hand and stayed in character. It was as if we had never met.

"It's nice to meet you, sir, and you too." I said as I shook Zach and Harry's hand.

Or, I guess you could say Grant Jacobs instead of Harry Taiter. Talk about awkward.

I had not known that Zach and Grant were going to be here. But guessing the situation, Zach and Grant were sent in to find out Tristan's plans, get evidence, and take him down, just like I was.

"As I was telling you the last time we met sir, the third David is being kept in a top secret location in Europe. It will only be brought over here to the States will my authorization. We are willing to sell it to you… for a very expensive price, of course." I flashed him a dazzling smile.

"And who is this 'we'?" Grant- I mean Harry- questioned. I turned towards him, perturbed that he would ask that. THE CIA, DUH!!!

"That is not of concern, Mr. Taiter, a-"

"But we would like to know who we are dealing with Ms. Bennley." Zach's voice reached over the table. I turned to glare at him, and saw a smirk playing at his lips.

"I think you already have a good sense of who you're dealing with, Mr. Garrett." I said in a don't-mess-with-me-dude voice.

Tristan cleared his throat, "Well, now, what is your estimate in price, Porsche?"

"Ten million." I said without missing a beat.

"How soon can it be shipped over?" Zach asked.

"Within 48 hours, most likely less. But that is- if I call in a priority order." I smiled menacingly.

"Done. Make the call. How about we trade in two days, here? Same time?" Tristan asked.

"Wonderful. It was a pleasure to meet you, boys. Mr. Valley." I said as I started to get up.

"Hold on Ms. Bennley, why don't you join us for champagne? I like to mix business and pleasure." He said suggestively. Ew. Was he hitting on me?

"It's quite alright; I have numerous calls to make, Mr. Valley. Thank you for the offer, though." I politely declined.

"Stay." He ordered while grabbing my hand and pulling me down onto the seat next to him. In my peripherals I saw Grant and Zach exchange a quick glance.

"Sir, maybe Ms. Bennley should go. We have things ourselves to do to prepare." Grant intervened.

"Nonsense, Harry. We have plenty of time. Enjoy the moment!" Tristan said jollily.

He placed his hand on my knee. "Now Porsche, tell me, what does a girl like you do for fun?" He asked, chugging his champagne. While he was drinking I mouthed 'help me!' to Zach and Grant. I casually slid my knee away from Tristan, and watched as his hand slid off my knee.

"Really sir, I have to go if you want to receive the statue soon." I argued.

He refilled his glass and turned to me, "Have some fun Porsche! You look like the kind of girl who enjoys champagne and parties!" When he was talking, Grant poured a drug into his drink. THANK YOU, GRANT!

He took a swig again. I could see it take effect immediately, as his eyes started drooping.

"Well sir, it seems you're not really in the party mood. Good day." And with that he passed out. I shifted his shoulders so he was sitting up. Luckily we were in a private area, so no one could see.

"Long time no see, Gallagher Girl." Zach smirked.

"It seems to be that way. What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we're his 'associates' but I think you know what's really going on here." Grant said, making quotation marks with his fingers when he said 'associates'.

"I'm surprised the Chief didn't tell me you two were in on this. I assume he likes to hit on girls often?" I said, removing a droopy hand from my leg again.

Zach laughed, "Yes he does. We didn't know you were coming either. We had no clue another agent was coming in, so we thought you were just another criminal."

"How's Bex?" Grant burst out, causing me to laugh.

"Well, she's closer than you think. Oh, Rebecca!" I called.

"Shut up." Came through comms. I passed it to Grant.

"Say hi Grant. She's outside in a van."

I turned to Zach. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you since… the tenth grade." I said.

"Yep." Was his answer, "Now if I remember correctly, and we both know I do, I kissed you and left." He leaned back and smirked.

"Oh yeah," I said in a voice that implied that I forgot, even though that was impossible. "So are you going to the 'reunion'?" I quoted.

He laughed, "Yes, I decided to go to see some old friends. How about you?"

"Well of course I'm going. To see the girls I grew up with? You know my mom's still the headmistress, and Solomon's still CovOps? Did you know Solomon is my _godfather?_" I asked.

"Seriously?" he said, and I nodded. "Wow. No wonder Solomon hated me." He muttered.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I was pretty sure back then that he knew…" he looked away embarrassed.

"What?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"That I liked you. That's why he hated me." He blushed.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "Is Dr. Steve still headmaster?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah he is. Can you believe in a week, there's going to be hundreds of spies at Gallagher Academy? It's going to be so funny." He laughed.

"Why is it funny?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well, think about it. If we ran into each other, then what are the odds that other Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls have run into each other during missions? Talk about good stories." I got it and laughed along with him.

"True." I looked at Grant who was whispering into the comms unit. "I have to go, so I guess I'll see you at the reunion?" I said, grabbing the comms from Grant.

They both stood up, "Yeah we have to go, too. I've gotta make sure Zachy gets a good night sleep." Grant said.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Grant. Sure, we'll see you then Cam." Zach answered.

I was about to walk away, but was surprised when Zach kissed me- on the cheek, though. "See ya, Gallagher Girl." He said. He winked and left.

Grant's goodbye was wagging his eyebrows before following Zach.

Wow. Can't wait for the reunion.

You know, during graduation Macey told me she couldn't wait for the reunion. Her explanation? All she would say was that dirty things happened during reunions. And then she smiled at me.

I so get it now.

*****GGxBB*****

**Hope ya'll liked it! Now go check out the GG awards, and nominate/vote for this story! (Voting starts March 14****th****!)**

**I'll update as soon as I'm available, but we all know I'm not the best at that. I'm better at reading, I guess you could say. :]**

_Notes: Yes, this concept of the third David was taken from the show Leverage, although they used the second David statue as bait (lurve that show)!_

_And to picture Tristan Valley, think of Sam from the SRU Team 1, in the show Flashpoint (I lurve this show even more!)_


	3. Chapter Due

****

**Disclaimer: Okay, do we seriously have to keep doing this? If this were mine, I'm pretty sure a movie would already be out, including the sequel with our favorite Zachy! Oh, and let's not forget Grant-ary. Or Jonas. Or any of the hot Blackthorne Boys. Now, don't you just want one?**

Thanks to my favvvorritteee beta, ASH! (melonme23) Check out Telling Grant, Telling Zach (before its deleted- YIKES!!!), and Unfertile.

*****GGxBB*****

The moon gleamed as bright as an orb outside. It was glorious and beautiful. But of course, I wasn't looking at it. I had a photographic memory, so I could basically look at it any time I wanted too.

Yay.

So, I was in a dress, for the occasion of course. That occasion being my high school reunion. Taking into account that I was raised to be a spy, and the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and the Blackthorne Institute for Young Men were schools that created teenage spies, I wouldn't consider it a normal high school reunion. And yet tonight was the night that no one had to live a legend.

I had planned to enjoy the night, but just like a mission, plans don't always work out the way you want them to. Especially when it involves boys. _Hot_ boys.

I was wearing a red strapless dress, similar to the one I had worn during a dance at Gallagher featuring the Blackthorne Boys. Yum.

The second I arrived I spotted Bex wearing a dark purple dress that was strapless and floor length, with diagonal white streaks at the bottom.

Oh, she was as beautiful as always. And of course, she was chugging champagne. "Bex-a-million!" I yelled, using her old nickname.

"Cammie!" she squealed as she threw her wineglass behind her. I laughed when it hit an unsuspecting Blackthorne Boy on the head.

She ran towards me and we hugged.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" She yelled, letting all of the Gallagher and Blackthorne alumni hear her.

I hugged her back even harder, "Bex, it's been a week. Are you already drunk, Hun?" I asked maternally.

"No, not yet anyways, I'm just so happy!" she said, clapping her hands.

"Wow, I haven't seen Bex this happy since she knocked out Mr. Solomon in P & E that one time." Macey's snide voice piped up from behind me.

"Macey!" I yelled, and threw my arms around one of my best friends.

"Ha, yeah, I missed you too Cam." She said, hugging me back.

"Well ya'll look like you're doin' fine without little ole' me." Liz's voice came from my right.

"LIZ!" we all chorused and hugged.

"It's good to see you guys too. So, tell me girls, are we scheming like old times for boys? What's the plan?" She asked slyly.

"Ooo. You know us all too well, Liz." Bex said, and we- in our dresses- huddled and came up with a small scheme. It was nothing too big, though. I mean, come on, people were already staring. How much more did we have to do? Of course, I filled in Macey and Liz on my run-in with Grant and Zach, and Bex's talk over comms with Grant.

We had easily already spotted the boys across the gym floor, which was on the other side of the gym from where we were standing. And with our super spy skills, we could see them sending glances our way. Of course, I was aiming for Zach, Bex- Grant, and Liz- Jonas. Macey said she didn't want any horny perverted Blackthorne Boys. Apparently memories of the eighth graders still scared her at night. Poor Macey!

I can't believe Macey even thought of what she did. I got to say, it's just like old times, except this time we're older, so we can do different things… if you know what I mean.

So the plan for me was to ask Zach for help with something. As if no big deal, I strode up to him and a number of other Blackthorne Boys with my champagne and asked,"Mind if I borrow Zach for a moment?" and then I dragged him away.

"Whatcha want Gallagher Girl?" He asked, with second meaning. Some things never change. Wow, Grant rubbed off on him.

"Look," I said, briefly touching his _muscular_ arm. "You're like one of the only people I would trust in telling this, even if I don't want to, but… I need your help." I pouted.

His face suddenly softened, and yet became worried at the same time. "What's wrong?" He asked gently. Wow, who knew this side of him would come out so easily?

"I feel kind of weird asking this, but my so called best friends are busy and I know it seems kind of wrong but…"

"Yeah…" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Will you spy on Solomon and my mom with me? Please?" I begged.

He laughed, "This is your big problem?"

"What did you think I was going to ask you to do? You know what, don't answer that," I started walking past him, and my hip bumped his, sending vibes throughout my body. I could have swore he shivered…

"Wait, Cammie," I turned around, seeming reluctant, "I'll help you. You know, you're a crazy chick." He laughed and followed me out the door, undetected, except to Liz and Bex and Macey. For that was Bex's cue for Grant. But we'll get to that later.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Zach said as he crept up behind me.

"I'm pretty sure they're having an affair. My guess is that they're in the teacher's lounge now." I checked around the corner and slipped off my heels.

I bent down and slid my cell phone out of a secret holder. "Alright, it's about nine fifteen now, we should only be ten minutes so people don't notice we're missing." I said.

"Yes, we don't want them getting the wrong impression, now do we?" He smirked. I slapped him, and he grabbed my waist. "Or do we?" He whispered into my ear.

The moment was ruined when I heard my mom's laugh ring through the halls. Since Zach's arm was still around me, he felt all my muscles tense.

"What's so bad about them being together?" He asked softly.

"There's no evidence my dad is dead. What if he isn't? Solomon is supposed to be my parent's friend, not my mom's lover. I can't believe they never expected me to find out. How stupid do they think I am?" I kept mumbling as I crept around the corner with Zach in tow.

Slipping in the shadows, we stealthily crawled into the teacher's lounge. The lights were off, leaving a lit fireplace, and a few choice candles as the only sources of light. My mother was all cozied up to Solomon on a couch facing away from us. I stood up and leaned against the back wall with Zach next to me.

"Son of a bitch." I said. Suddenly, with a quick motion, Solomon got up and started walking towards us. I panicked. The funny thing is, if I was on a real mission, I would have never panicked, my instincts would of taken over, and I would of hidden or taken out the target. But I didn't.

I let _him_ save me. Again.

Zach grabbed my arm and spun me into a covered corner, away from Solomon. His body was pressed against me. Boy, did it feel amazing.

Solomon picked up wine glasses and a bottle of wine before returning to my mom. But Zach stayed the way he was, which meant I had my back to a corner in the dark, with him pressed up against me while breathing hard and sweating. Oh yeah, so not how I imagined it.

"Zach…" I moaned a little, trying not to let our cover be blown.

"Just so you know, Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered, and kissed me. I don't know how long it was for, but it was long. And WONDERFUL!!!

I grabbed his tie, and keeping our lips together, slipped out of the room. We were hitting walls in the dark hallways of Gallagher while making out.

Eventually we made it to a classroom. And I'm pretty sure you can guess what we did in that classroom. I feel bad for the students that use those desks. But, they'll never know, right?

And I thought Tristan Valley was dirty…


	4. Chapter Tre

**Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls is the property of the amazing Ally Carter. May the legacy of Gillian Gallagher live on forever, and may everyone read about Gallagher Girls, Blackthorne Boys, and… Josh. Even though Zach's my favorite. Haha.**

**Check out the GG awards in the forum!**

**You all better thank my AH-mazing beta, Ash, melonme23. Check out her stories, they're amazing, WAYYY better than mine!**

*******GGxBB*******

_Bex POV_

I finally got Grant away from those other Blackthorne Boy buffoons. Actually it wasn't really that hard. I just walked past him and winked, and he followed like a puppy dog. So we had just walked out in the hall, when we heard a bang.

Looking at each other, we sprinted down the hall to investigate. Then being the good spies we were, we looked into the classroom before we busted the door open. Once we looked, we decided not to go in, considering Zach and Cammie were inside making love. Yeah, awkward.

"So, let's agree to never speak of seeing that?" I asked him, as we walked down a _different _hallway.

"Definitely. I mean, I'll have to hear about it from Zach later, but… yeah…" He trailed off, embarrassed.

"So what kind of cool spy things have you done in the past years?" I asked as we walked.

"Well, I've scaled the empire state building, but only halfway- that's where my target's office was. Um…Oh! I've free-climbed Mount Rushmore while chasing another target. Now tell me, what has the British Bombshell been doing these past few years?" I grinned at my old nickname.

"Well, I free-climbed the Eiffel tower, caught people worse than Osama bin Laden by getting them to drink Liz's truth serum, and a bunch of other stuff. I got to work with Cammie a couple of times, and I've helped Liz. Macey can't do too much considering she's a public icon. But, it's nice to be back and see some of the people I've grown up with. They're basically my sisters." He smiled at me, and I shivered at the oncoming air from the windows located down the hall.

"Oh, here." He said, pulling off his jacket and handing it to me.

"Oh, no, it's okay, really Grant." I said, trying to refuse it.

"Here, seriously take it, Bex. You never know when Madame Dabney is around. She _is_ a spy. And, _I don't want you to be cold._" He mumbled the last part. I caught it with my spy ears, but I wanted to torture him.

"What was that?"

"Mhhh…" he muttered.

"I can't hear you?" I sang.

"_I don't want you to be cold_, happy?"

"Very." I said, and I grabbed his tie, and pulled him in for a kiss.

And we stayed like that, making out against a cold wall in the hallways of Gallagher Academy.

A couple of rooms over, my best friend was making love to Zachary Goode.

And hopefully Liz was leading on poor Jonas somewhere else in Gallagher.

And Macey? Well, she was probably sipping champagne, and smiling while surveying her work.

*****GGxBB*****

**Yeah, I know, short, but sweet, right? Now onto Liz! :]**


	5. Chapter Quattro

**Disclaimer: Do we have to go over this again? I don't own Zach, which makes me cry. :[ WAHH! Zammie 4ever! :]**

**Check out the GG awards in the forum!**

**Thanks to (melonme23) ASH!!! My amazing beta. You should all thank her, and check out her AWESOME GG stories.**

*******GGxBB*******

_Liz POV_

Shortly after Bex led Grant away from the pack of boys, I headed over to Jonas.

"Hey." I said, grabbing some more champagne from a tray.

"Hey, Liz! Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it?" He smiled.

"Yeah, it has been. 5 years, 6 months, 21 days, 14 hours, 2 minutes, and 30 seconds…" I giggled as I sipped my glass.

"So, where have you been working?" He asked casually.

"Oh I've been here and there, but mostly at the CIA headquarters back in Langley. What about you?"

"Mostly for M16 and a bit for the CIA. I'm surprised I haven't seen you, although I have heard of some of the cases you've cracked. Pretty amazing." He grinned before taking a chug of his drink.

"Yeah, not so much. I wouldn't call the cases amazing, I mean some were hard, but you know me- most were easy." I giggled.

"I wasn't talking about the cases…" He murmured.

"What?" I was confused.

"I meant _you're_ pretty amazing, Liz. Not the cases. Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure," I smiled, cheeks blushing from his compliment.

"I've liked you since the exchange." He whispered into my ear.

I took in a deep breath. And the movies made love look so hard to find!

"Really?" I squeaked.

He nodded. "Honestly."

"Wow, Jonas, I mean…" I took in a deep breath as he looked at me, "I've secretly liked you too. I mean, it wasn't really a secret considering all the girls knew about it, since we're all like sisters and all, and-" he cut me off by gently kissing me. I sighed.

"You know, for a genius, you talk a lot." He grinned, and took my hand.

"Oopsie Daisies." I giggled.

"Care to dance?" He said setting down our wineglasses and gesturing towards the dancing bodies on the dance floor as the song changed to a slow one.

"Absolutely," Was my response as he led me to the dance floor.

*****GGxBB*****

**See? Sweeter than the rest, like not making out or sex. I think Jonas and Liz are a bit more timid, and make a cute genius couple. :]**

**Next chapter will be after the reunion, back to Cam's POV.**

**ENJOY!!! :]**


	6. Chapter Cinque

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Why do we even put a disclaimer up? We all know that I'm no Ally Carter, my writing skills don't even come close to the amazing creator of the best series ever… yes, it beats out Twilight. :] I would know, I love Twilight. :]**

**Check out the GG awards in the forum!**

**Big thanks to Ash, who is the best beta EVAH! Check out her stories, you guys, I love the series with Unfertile, Telling Zach, and Telling Grant. Hehe. Check out Telling Zach before it's deleted! So sad... :[**

* * *

**I'm only updating today, because the past two days were short. And I couldn't wait... so here! :]*******GGxBB*****

* * *

_Cammie POV_

I gasped in shock. It's been three months since the reunion, and three months since the last time I saw Zach. After we… well you know, he smirked, fixed his tie, and said, "I'd love to stay and make more love, Gallagher Girl, but my famous line beckons. Spy." And with that he left.

Apparently, this little stick here was telling me, he left something behind. THE FACT THAT HE GOT ME PREGNANT!!!

I started hyperventilating. And crying. That's how Grant found me. Yeah, Grant.

He came into my apartment looking for Bex, as he could easily pick the lock, and found me having a panic attack in my bathroom. I fainted shortly after that.

*****GGxBB*****

I woke up to murmuring around me.

"I swear, she was going into shock, and then she fainted. I brought her here, Bex. Swear on our love life!" Smack. "Oh, I found this. I'm not sure how to read it, but I'm pretty sure this is bad, and it's what sent her into shock."

Gasps surrounded the air. "No, she can't be…" Liz's voice.

"Do you think it's..." Jonas? What's he doing here?

"Yep. It's his." Macey? When did they all get here? That means, Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Macey are all here. Where's Zach? I can't remember.

"Ugh…" I said and rolled over. The feeling of the fabric told me I was on the couch in Bex and Grant's apartment. I'm guessing they called Liz, Jonas, and Macey.

"Aw, sweetie, are you awake?" Bex said, getting down on her knees, and stroking my hair.

"Mhhmmm. Can I have some water?" I asked, barely opening my lids. I clutched my stomach.

Someone went into the kitchen and brought me out a glass. I sat up and chugged it down. Everyone was staring at me.

"Well, you all don't have to stare. I assume you all know I'm pregnant?" I said, casually.

They all nodded in unison. Scary. "Where is he?" They knew what I meant.

"Uh, here's the thing…" Grant started.

"We don't know. But we know he's due back in about five months. And I assume you'll be in your third trimester then?" Jonas finished.

I nodded. "No contact?"

"No." Jonas replied.

"THAT ASSHOLE!" I said, and got up quickly, pregnancy hormones kicking in. "HOW CAN HE LEAVE ME PREGNANT AND THEN LEAVE?!?!" I slipped on my shoes and stormed out of the apartment. I could hear the quick feet of my friends following me.

"Honey, there's nothing you can do. Remember, we're all here for you." Liz said, grabbing my arm.

"We're always here. We love you." Macey hugged me. That's when I broke down again.

I couldn't stop. If I recall correctly, and I do, Grant picked me up again, and carried me back to his and Bex's apartment.

The next day I called the CIA to take maternity leave. They wanted to know who the father was, but I wouldn't tell them.

*****GGxBB*****

Everything reminded me of Zach, and soon my pregnancy hormones were taking over. I couldn't stop crying or yelling at people. To my dismay, Grant found this all very funny. Bex insisted I move in with them.

Today was the day I was dreading though. I was going to tell my mom. I was in my fourth month, the start of my second trimester. Macey had kindly offered to take me to Gallagher Academy. Of course I accepted.

We pulled up to the gates, and an older looking Bubblegum guard let us in. I was barely showing now, but I'm sure my mother- and Solomon- would notice.

Macey squeezed my hand reassuringly as we stepped into my mother's office, and surprise, surprise! Solomon was there. Yay?

We took our seats and I took a deep breath. "Mom, I have some news for you."

"Oh honey, we have news too!"

"We?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, and then noticing the ring on my mother's finger. The one that replaced my father's ring. Oh no, they didn't! "MOM! YOU'RE NOT ENGAGED ARE YOU?" I screamed and jumped out of my seat. Macey tried to pull me back down, but I struggled away from her grasp.

"And you're in any place to make judgments, Cameron?" Solomon spoke.

I glared at him.

"What do you mean, Joe?" My mother asked, confused.

"She's pregnant, Rachel." He said, his eyes never leaving mine.

My mother gasped. "Oh no, Cammie."

My hands automatically went to my stomach. "You know what?" I said, angrily. "Life sucks, Zach's not reachable while I'm carrying his spawn, which he doesn't even know about, I don't have a freakin' father, and my _mother_ is engaged to my old teacher? Do you _hate_ me, God?" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

*****GGxBB*****

Finally my morning sickness was over, and I could ingest all different kinds of foods. I hadn't had any more contact with my mother, Solomon, or Zach.

I was heading in for a sonogram; it was my sixth month, the end of my second trimester.

Bex was taking me today, as she was going on a mission early the next morning for a while and Grant was already on one. Jonas and Liz were busy with their CIA work, so that left Macey to watch over me. Guess where I was staying until Bex got back?

The white house.

Anyway, I was laying on one of those uncomfortable gurney-like bed-stretcher things when a nurse rubbed this icky, sticky, _freezing_ gel on my stomach. I clutched Bex's hand tightly as the nurse rubbed some sort of thing attached to a handle around my stomach until she found my baby.

"Here's your baby." The nurse smiled.

"Aw…" Bex cooed.

I just stared at the screen in shock. My baby. I was in charge of another human being. Would I raise them to be a spy? Or a normal child? Would they have a father in their life? Would I be single as I raisied my baby? What-

My thoughts were cut off by the nurse, "Would you like to know the sex?" She asked.

I nodded.

*****GGxBB*****

**Ooo. Cliffhanger. Hehe. I already know the sex. And don't just go off of what happened in The Product of Blackthorne and Gallagher_._ You never know what could happen. Or could it be like what happened in that story? Hm….**

**R/R! :]**


	7. Chapter Sei

**Disclaimer: Seriously… I'm not even going to say anything… Jeez.**

**Check out the GG awards in the forum! :]**

*****GGxBB*****

_Cammie POV_

I pulled into the drive of the white house with Macey. There was pretty good security, but I bet even my _baby_ could crack the security. Haha.

I had met the president numerous times, considering he was Macey's dad. After being the vice president for a term, he ran for president, and won. I was staying the room right next to Macey's.

"Alright," she said as she hauled my bags up the stairs, "There are some rules, but of course, with our training we can bypass some of them," she cleared her throat, "no leaving the white house without me, or telling me where you're going, no eating everything in the refrigerator, don't use up all the hot water, and…" she turned to glare at me, "No. Puking. In. The. Beds." I sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry?" I said more as a question than an apology.

"Alright it's almost a quarter to ten now, so why don't you go to sleep now? I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby." She cooed. I coughed. "And you…" I laughed, and walked into the generously sized room.

"Wow." I said, as she set my bags on the ground. I collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

"Night, Cammie. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight baby." She said, and closed the door.

*****GGxBB*****

A creak woke me up. I stayed still in my bed, but peeked through my eyes around the room.

"I know you're awake…" his voice broke through the dead silence.

"What do you want Solomon?" I said, straining on my elbows, as I was propped up against them.

"I feel that we should talk, Cameron. Considering you left your mother a mess, and you are carrying the baby of a boy that doesn't even know you're pregnant." His harsh tone cut through me- hard.

"Oh, I left my mother a mess?" I snorted. "I'm the one that was left a mess. A stupid one night stand left me pregnant. Tell me, Solomon, are _you_ pregnant?" I mocked.

He glared at me, "I understand that you feel nothing is fair, and everything is wrong, but,"

"Get to the point." I sighed, and resumed my laying down position.

"Considering one day I will be your step-father, and I do care about you Cameron, remember that," I just glared at him as he stood in the corner of my room, arms crossed, "I took the liberty of finding out where your so-called-lover is…" I shot up out of bed.

"What did you do? You better of not told him!" I screeched, I heard a bump in the room next door- Macey.

She burst through the door, "Mr. Solomon, how did you get in? Wait, don't answer that." She said. "Cam, are you okay?"

"Just dandy." I said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't say anything to Mr. Goode. But I do recall hearing some things… things I do not know you should hear." He said, re-fixing his gaze somewhere else for the first time.

"What? Is he hurt?" I said, my hands subconsciously touching my bulging stomach.

"Nothing like that, you see, I heard, that he… found someone else…" he said, checking for my reaction.

My hand covered my mouth, and I trembled. How could he do this to me?

"Well, I suppose I should of seen it coming. It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing." I stuttered, trying to calm myself down. Macey came over and guided me to the bed.

"Come on Cammie, calm down, stress is not good for the baby. Remember the baby. You love the baby, the baby loves you. Shh." She said, as I cried. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Solomon bow his head and slip out of the room.

Crying, I took a deep breath and made the hardest decision of my life.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm going to have this baby, and raise her on my own. I don't need Zach. He and his bitch can be together. I don't care. I have my wonderful daughter and son here with me instead." I said bravely.

Macey gasped, "You mean?"

I wiped away my tears and smiled, "Yeah, I went back to the doctor's yesterday, and apparently I'm having twins. Of course, it happens to me, right? Not only am I a single mother, I'm raising two babies on my own."

She hugged me, and whispered comforting words to me, and we fell asleep like that.

*****GGxBB*****

My days usually consisted of wandering around the white house, exploring, and thinking of ways I could escape if I wasn't this fat. I stole a lot of ice cream, I mean, I may be pregnant, but my spy skills never left me. Ha. Macey still wonders how I do it.

Late at night, I would stay up thinking- about my children. How was this all going to work?

I planned to move back into my apartment, and raise my children, and once they were old enough, I was going to send them to Blackthorne and Gallagher. I was hoping to get a job at the CIA again, just not as dangerous. I remember what it was like losing my dad; I don't want my children going through that; considering they don't have another parent…

And other times of the night I would stay up thinking of Zach. Truthfully, I hoped he was happy.

It wasn't like I expected to be with him. Sure we had a fling in 'high school' and sure we had a one night stand, and sure I was carrying his children… but did I really expect anything?

It wasn't like I was ever going to see him again. It wasn't like his children would even get the chance to meet him… right?

Grant was back from his mission, but I decided to stay in the white house until Bex came back too. Although, Grant came to visit, he claimed he wanted to see his 'niece and nephew' before they inherited Zach's "hideousness." It was good to have him around, he made me laugh, which made the babies kick, hard. Yep, they had spy skills in them already.

Although, one time Grant brought bad news. Zach was coming back. In two weeks. Luckily, Bex was coming back in three days, giving me enough time to talk to her and prepare.

I could barely get up now, I felt so swollen, and I felt HUGE! Like, bigger than a huge bomb I once had to crack and stop before it blew up in the Czech Republic.

*****GGxBB*****

Grant brought me to the airport, and we waiting for Bex there, as Macey was busy with PR, and Jonas and Liz were busy in the lab.

The second she stepped out of the terminal, she ran to Grant, and he lifted her up in a hug. As they kissed, I stood there impatiently. My pregnancy hormones had made me very impatient and crabby lately.

"Don't worry babies, you're aunt didn't forget about you." Bex said, coming over and giving me a giant hug for what seemed like forever. "So Cam," she said as Grant went to pick up her luggage. "I heard a certain-almost-daddy is coming back in less than two weeks! What are you going to tell him?" She asked worriedly.

"Truthfully I don't know, Bex, I'm considering letting him figure out on his own. He's probably bringing is bitch of a girlfriend back with him too." I said, my eyes tearing up. Damn these pregnancy hormones! If I wasn't pregnant, I would be able to keep my emotions in check.

"Oh honey, it'll be okay… when are you due?" she said, hugging me as we walked.

"June 23rd." I replied casually.

"That's a month and a half away! Ehmagawd! We have to get your apartment set up! And go shopping! YAY!" she squealed and clapped her hands as Grant approached us.

"Wow, I never took you for a girly-girl Bex, or should I say, _Rebecca._" He mocked. Bex's only reply was to smile and grab a nerve in his arm. I gotta say, Grant took it pretty well. He screamed, and only caused several people to look our way.

"What was that hun?" she asked.

"Nothing, _Bex,_ Sweetheart." Was his _smart_ reply. Poor Grant. Haha.

*****GGxBB*****

By the end of the week, Bex, Macey, and Liz had the whole apartment baby-safe, and had refurbished one of the two rooms of my apartment into a nursery, and upgraded the security.

Bex and Macey left claiming to be running errands for more baby items.

"Hey, I have to go to headquarters to check on some programs. You wanna come?" she asked, picking up her car keys and purse.

"Sure, what the heck, I have nothing better to do." I shrugged, as she helped me up. Even though she worked in the labs at the CIA, she sure had the muscles of a tough guy. Haha.

We pulled up shortly and got out. There was a helicopter landing at the same time. I didn't think of it. Big mistake. And I was supposed to be one of the best spies in the world.

I followed Liz into the building that was disguised as a toothpaste company. As we passed by numbers of people I got many smiles. Geez, people, I was just pregnant. People said "hi," and I courteously responded.

I was waiting outside Liz's lab when the commotion reached me.

He was walking down the hall. Getting congratulations for completing his mission.

"Hey, congrats man." A guy said, as he did the fist-bump and man-hug thing with Zach.

"Thanks dude, no big deal." Zach shrugged it off. He was even hawter than eight months ago, and he got a tan. Then I noticed the unbelievably gorgeous girl next to him.

I gasped, and suddenly Liz was at my side, leading me away to her car.

"Forget him Cam, forget it. He's no good." She said.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation though.

"No dude, I meant on becoming a father." The guy said. Zach looked confused.

"What do you mean? I'm not a father." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you the father of Morgan's kids?" The guy asked, confused. "Oh right, I remember now, nobody was supposed to know, I was eavesdropping on their conversations. Ha." He said merrily, and walked away, leaving a stunned Zachary Goode, and an utterly beautiful girl next to him.

*****GGxBB*****

I wiped my eyes of the last fallen tear as Liz comforted me on the couch in my apartment.

"Of course he would find someone beautiful, and smart, and just better than me at everything!" I cried.

"Oh honey, you don't anything about her. Are you even sure that she and Zach were together? You could be making conclusions…" she trailed off.

"No. He was with her. He loves her. Well, you know what? I don't love him. I love my babies," I said, caressing my stomach.

And life went on like that- me, crying over Zach, eating, and sleeping. Oh, and lets not forget the occasional times I would look at baby names' books. But let me tell you, I never thought I would deliver the way I did.


	8. Chapter Sette

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, I only own Cammie's babies. Which are half of Zach, which is pretty close right, *sighs* half of Zach is plenty…:] so, remember, I own Adrianna and Nicholas (Ade and Nick)!**

**Check out the GG awards in the forum!**

**Thanks to my awesomely talented and amazing beta, ASH!**

* * *

_And I told you all on the poll, it's not what you would think. I didn't want to name C's baby boy after her father, even though I did in The Product of Blackthorne and Gallagher. _

_THERE'S A BRAND NEW POLL, even if it looks the same, I didn't post Reunion in time, so I want to know what your favorite story by me is. ENJOY!_

*****GGxBB*****

I was sitting on my couch when Grant walked in carrying groceries.

"Hey, Cammie, baby numero uno and baby numero due (Italian)!" he said, setting the bag on the counter and started unfilling it.

"Thanks, Grant." I said, switching the channels on the TV. Since I was due anyday, Bex insisted that I couldn't leave the house.

"No problemo. I love to visit my niece and nephew before they come out with Zach's ugliness." He joked, using the same joke again.

"Aw, is Grant jealous that Zach's prettier than him?" I cooed.

"NO I AM NOT!!! I AM MUCH PRETTIER THAN HIM!!!" He yelled.

"Do you know how you sound when you say that?" I cracked up.

In the midst of my laughing, I felt something wet in my _lower_ area. I looked down, thinking I had spilled something, when I felt a contraction pain.

I started screaming.

"What, I didn't mean it, Cammie. He'smuch prettier than me, _much!"_ Grant said, trying to calm me down, not realizing I was going into labor. Idiot.

"GRANT!!! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" I screamed. He saw the wet spot and jumped into action. He grabbed my bag and ran out the door, then ran back in, realizing he forgot me.

Being the strong man he is, he carried me down the stairs, three flights, because he wasn't smart enough to use an elevator. He propped me up in the backseat of his 2008 blue Camry when we got down to the parking lot.

He drove like a maniac the whole way there. Of course, I probably didn't help anything by screaming at him the entire time. With our special spy training, he was able to navigate the sidewalk and avoid police in record time. I lived about 25 minutes away from the hospital. He got us there in 7 minutes. My pinching his nerves may have helped too. Hehe. :]

My screaming and Grant's begging got us admitted into the delivery room pretty fast. He made a quick fifteen second call to Bex, who was on her way to the hospital. She also agreed to call Jonas and Liz and Macey.

"I hate you for being best friends with the douche that put me in so much fucking pain! What is wrong with you, you jackass?!" I screamed at Grant.

"I'm sorry Cammie; I didn't mean to be friends with him! I was influenced! I like you better! I promise!" He said. I started pinching a nerve in his arm. "OW! DAMNITT! GET THE KIDS OUT OF THIS LADY!" He screamed.

"Alright, Cameron, you're ready to push, correct?" The doctor asked calmly.

"I was ready an hour ago!" I screamed.

"1, 2, 3, Push!" The doctor said. I pushed.

Three pushes later, I had my first-born, my son, and 13 minutes and 41 seconds later I had my daughter. Relieved, I held my son as Grant held my daughter.

"Aw, they're so cute." He cooed, touching her cheek.

Bex banged the door open. "Damnitt, I missed it!" she screeched.

"Shhh!" Grant said, "The babies are sleeping, and are sensitive to your rude and obnoxious ways." He said pointedly. I bet he was proud of his baby knowledge.

"Aww," Bex cooed, stepping up to Grant and receiving my daughter, "Who are the godparents?" She asked knowingly.

Macey skidded through the doorway. "Those people would _not_ let me through, it is not my fault if that doctor sues!" she said angrily, but once she saw the twins she stopped suddenly and got a look of serenity on her face.

Liz and Jonas walked in behind her, "Sorry," Jonas panted, "We got stuck behind Ms. Hollywood-Princess here when she was cursing off a doctor." I laughed softly.

"As I was saying," I started, "Grant and Bex will be the godparents for my daughter, and Macey, Jonas, and Liz will you be the godparents for my son?" I asked, they all nodded, smiling.

"What are you going to name them?" Jonas asked, taking a seat.

"After me, of course!" Grant said. Macey was now holding my daughter, as I gave my son to Liz to hold.

"Well, for the girl, I was thinking Adrianna Jacqueline Morgan, and for the boy, I'm not quite sure yet." I responded, thinking.

"Ooo. Grant Junior!" Grant yelled.

"Um, no godchild of mine will be named after a bozo freak like you," Macey retorted from where she was cradling Adrianna.

"How about Nicholas?" Bex offered.

"I like it, but what about his middle name?" I questioned. "And no, it's not going to be Grant." I said, before Grant could respond.

"Joseph, after your soon to be step-father?" Jonas asked. "Or what about Zachary, after his MIA father?" He gently rocked Nicholas.

"Joseph." I confirmed while looking at my friend's nodding faces.

*****GGxBB*****

Two days later, I was allowed to go home with my children, Adrianna and Nicholas. I had already made up cute nicknames for them on the spot, Ade (pronounced 'Aid', as in 'First Aid') and Nick.

Bex, Grant, Macey, Liz, and Jonas visited regularly. The twins were a week old when the night I refer to as "The Night" happened.

I had just put Adrianna down and collapsed on the couch when I heard a slight movement in the corner of the hallway, by the twin's room. Footsteps quietly led into the room, and my adrenaline bubbled. No one _touches_ my babies.

How could they even get in? Only certain people could get in, due to the security system!

I slinked into the room and breathed a sigh of relief, before I took in another breath in anger. How did he get in?!

"If you wake them up, I swear, I _will_ kill you, Zachary Goode." I said with firm authority in my voice.

He was looking over into Nick's crib. "I wouldn't do that on purpose. I just came to see if the rumors around the headquarters were true, and I suppose they are, unless you set your sensors to let me in." He smirked and turned around to look at me.

"Wait, first, how did you get in? And second, what rumors?"

"Well, it all started with the rumor," he said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the nursery. "Rumor had it; you were pregnant with _my_ kids. I had heard about your new security system, fingerprints, right?" I nodded. "So, I figured, well, if they're my kids, they'll have half my DNA, and I'll be able to get in, violà. Here I am."

"I must say, you're much better than I give you credit for." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly.

"Well, I saw you the day you came back from your mission. You had some beauty hanging all over you so I didn't feel the need to tell you, Mr. Goode." I said sarcastically.

"I don't like her. In fact, I told her that I wasn't going to get in a relationship with her because I liked someone else. _You."_ He said.

Suddenly, a high pitched cry echoed through the air. I immediately started forward toward Adrianna's crib when Zach held up a hand.

"Wait," he said. He slowly picked her up and cradling her head, rocked her back and forth, "Sh, Daddy's here, Daddy's got you." He said. It was so sweet. I'd never seen him like it before, _ever. _Not even alone with me back at Gallagher when we were young.

I covered my mouth, as the tears began to fall. I couldn't let this happen. He couldn't just keep coming back into my life like this, he didn't even like me. He was just using me.

He gently laid Adrianna back down and turned to me. "Why are you crying?" He said, coming toward me.

"I can't do this, Zach. You don't love me. You have to go, and don't come back. Really, don't." I said, pushing him toward the front door.

"Yes, I do love you Cammie, and I also love our son and daughter. I don't even know them and I love them. I love _you._ You didn't even tell me their names."

I pushed him out the door. "Adrianna Jacqueline and Nicholas Joseph _Morgan._" I said, and closed the door in his face.

I staggered over to the side table and dialed Macey's number on the phone.

"M-Macey?" I said.

"Yeah? What's the matter, Cam? You don't sound so good."

"C-C-Can you come over? There's a slight problem. And before you ask, yes, the twins are alright."

"Be over in a little bit."

The phone clicked off and I sat crying on my couch.

Once Macey came over I explained everything, before passing out in her arms. She stayed the night. It's great to have best friends, isn't it?

*****GGxBB*****

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and Macey humming in the kitchen. I groggily walked in and saw her feeding Nick a bottle, and then burping him.

"Thanks, Mace." I said, as I made myself a bowl of Cheerios.

"No problem. Um, I talked to Bex, and I thought that you should know, against Bex's will I might add, Zach is crashing at her and Grant's place."

I sighed. "It's not like I'll never see him again."

"Damnitt! I left the package of diapers at Bex's apartment." I cried.

"Do you want me to go get it for you?" Macey asked.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'll get it. It'll be good for me. Are you okay watching them for me?" I asked, grabbing my keys.

"Yeah, I'm all good. Good luck!" She called.

As I left I faintly heard her say to Nick, "Your mommy and daddy have always had an _interesting_ relationship. Hopefully you'll do better when you're older, Nikki." I laughed as I heard Macey say that.

*****GGxBB*****

I had a key to their apartment, so I just opened up the door. I was going to pretend like I didn't know Zach was there.

"Bex-a-million! You better not be having sex while I'm here!" I shouted as I tossed down my purse and keys.

"Uh… sure!" I heard Bex yell from her closed bedroom door. Ha, I caught them in the act. Oh well.

I started searching around, finally I got on the ground and started searching under the couch. Grant couldn't clean. He just stuffed things under cushions, carpets, and couches. The three C's.

"Although I quite enjoy the view, I assume you're looking for these?" The cocky voice spoke from behind me.

I slowly got up, glaring at him, "What are you doing here?" I said, reaching for the diapers.

"Now is that any way to treat the father of your babies, Gallagher Girl?" He teased, pulling them away from me.

"Please, Zach. I have to go. You wouldn't want your babies to go without diapers, would you?" I played the trick card.

"Fine." He sighed, giving them to me. Obviously his children were a soft spot. As I took them away and headed out the door he asked one last question, "Can I please see them?"

"If I'm going to hell, I might as well let you," I sighed, and he smiled instead of smirking- surprising right? "Be at my place at six, that's right before they go to sleep." He nodded.

"Gotcha, Cam." I pulled open the door. "Uh, by any chance, do you think after they go to sleep you and I could catch up? As in, in the bedroom?" He said, suggestively.

"You turn more like Grant every day." I rolled my eyes and left.

Note to self, keep children away from Grant's sexual influences and teachings.

*****GGxBB*****

**And if you haven't noticed, I changed my penname from Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen to Kelsey Goode. Shorter, better. Zachier. :]**

* * *


	9. Chapter Otto

**Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna and Nick. WHO ARE HALF OF ZACH!!! :] **

**Check out the GG awards in the forum!**

**Thanks to Ash, my amazing beta!**

*****GGxBB*****

He casually strode through my door at approximately six o'clock with his hands in his pockets when I was holding Nick in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said and walked right into the nursery and picked up Adrianna. He immediately came into the kitchen and started feeding her a bottle. He burped her occasionally, too.

"How did you know she needed to be fed?" I asked, "Oh wait, _spy_ right?" I said sarcastically. He just smirked at me.

He walked behind me as we put Ade and Nick down to sleep. "So I heard your Mom and Solomon are tying the knot this weekend." He said as he put Ade in her crib and rubbed her stomach while gazing at her admiringly.

I groaned. "Don't even remind me. Let me guess, you got invited?" I said knowingly. I sat down in the rocking chair across the room and watched him stare at our children.

_Our children_. Hm…

"Of course. I _was_ one of your mother's favorite students from Blackthorne." He smirked. "Oh wait, that was only because I was the object of a certain girl's affections. I believe that was, _and still is_, you_._" He started humming softly, so softly that I could barely hear him.

"Ha. Very funny. You know, you can be such a douche, and then you come in here and show your soft, fatherly side, and it makes it hard to hate you." I said as I got up, but once I was almost out of the room I mumbled, "And it's unbelievably hot."

"I heard that!" he yelled from the nursery.

"Whatever." I poked my head back into the nursery just as Nick started crying. "Look, I have to get some sleep. I haven't slept in forever, can you like, please stay a bit longer and make sure they get to bed before you leave?" I asked, even though I knew I would regret it.

"What, no time for extracurricular activities?" He joked. I rolled my eyes and changed in my room. Simple boxer shorts and a tank top.

The fat from having twins was finally gone, and I had my super-spy figure back. YAY!

I fell asleep for the first time in awhile, knowing that everything would be okay… for now.

*****GGxBB*****

I woke up and rolled over. What actually woke me up though, was rolling into the side of Zach's body. He was lying next to me, under the blankets and sheets and everything. Talk about WTF?

I hit him in the ribs. "What?" He woke with a start.

"What do you mean 'What'? You're in my _bed_!" I shrieked.

"Oh yeah, right where you know you want me." He smirked suggestively. As usual, he was overly confident.

I pushed him out of bed. "Now come on, Gallagher Girl. Admit it: you're in love with me, just like I'm in love with you." He said from the floor, as I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

He climbed back onto the bed, over me, "Come on and tell me, you slept better last night, didn't you? It wasn't just the fact that Adrianna and Nicholas didn't cry last night, but because I was lying next to you." I knew he was smirking. He dropped his body lower, so it was lingering over mine. "Are you telling me you don't wish for that night back at the Academy to happen again? Because I wouldn't mind conceiving another baby…" he whispered in my ear.

He slowly started kissing my neck, and my ear, until he came around to my lips.

"Come on Cam," he said, hungrily, "You know you want to do it, you want it bad. While the kids are still sleeping." He whispered slowly.

The next thing I know, I'm letting Zach take off my pants. Huh. I let him do it again, didn't I? Good news is, we used protection this time. Seriously, I just gave birth; I do _not_ feel like going into labor again.

*****GGxBB*****

I left Zach in bed to go feed Nick and Ade. After that I gave them baths, which took a while, and then put them in their bouncy chairs.

That's when Zach crept out of the bedroom. He knew I was angry with him for seducing me.

"Don't! You better not say anything…" I warned as his cocky grin formed on his face.

Was this how life was going to be? Kick Zach out, then let him come visit Adrianna and Nicholas and have sex with him? That is not how I want to live…

How is this all going to work?

*****

**Hey guys, I noticed I haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately, and this is like my eighth chapter and so far I only have 61 reviews. Not that I'm trying to complain or anything, because I'll probably still post no matter how many reviews I get, I'm just saying, don't read the story and then don't review, so review and tell your friends please!**

**It will make me happy! :]**


	10. Extra Bonus Chapter: Wedding

_**This is an extra, that wasn't beta-ed. I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

**Check out the GG awards in the forum!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own GG.**

*********

I arrived at my mother's wedding with Bex and Grant. I was trying my best to avoid Zach, but I knew that was going to be hard.

Bex was carrying Nick and I was carrying Adrianna when we entered. Bex and I decided to visit my mother first in the bridal room before we had to be seated. Grant went to go find our seats in the front row next to my grandparents, Liz, Jonas, Macey… and Zach…

"Hi Mom!" I said, peeking through the door. My mother had always been beautiful, and I recalled the Blackthorne Boys calling her "_the hawtest teacher I have ever seen._"

"Aw, Cammie, you look so pretty!" My mom said, rushing up to me, and squishing Adrianna in-between us.

"Me? Look at you mom, you look stunning." I said, as she hugged Bex and squished Nick, who gave me a stare, which was pretty cute for a baby. **(Note: The twins are about a week old now, maybe a bit more)**

"We have to go take our seats, Rachel, but we're so happy for you!" Bex squealed as we left, smiling.

As we left, I saw Zach walk into the church. Looking as handsome as ever- disheveled hair, black tuxedo, wow… it made me sigh. He ran his hands through his hair, and then put his hands in his pockets as he made his way to congratulate Solomon who was walking toward the altar.

And I swear, the second Adrianna turned her head toward Zach, she squealed so loud, the about 20 people attending turned to look straight at me- including Zach.

He smirked and started walking toward us, "Oh, did someone miss Daddy?" He said, taking Adrianna from me. "You look exactly like your brother, but of course, I can tell the difference, because I'm a _spy._" He said, talking to Adrianna, who was staring up at her father as if she understood every word.

She giggled and gurgled, and clapped her hands together as she smiled up at Zach.

Faintly, behind me, I heard Nick start crying and I turned to receive my son from Bex.

"Shhh." I cooed, and sat down, as Zach plopped down to my left, still holding Adrianna.

Gently rocking Nick until he quieted, I turned to Bex with a 'help me!' look, who nudged Grant, who elbowed Liz, who poked Jonas, who flicked Macey, who turned to look at me and sighed.

"ZACH!" she sang, quite loudly.

"Yes, Macey?" Zach asked, leaning over, agitated.

"Come bring me my godson!" she sang, an evil smile on her face, as Zach sighed and got up and traveled towards the end of the pew by Macey, where he sat down.

"Well, what a nice little gathering!" A voice rang from behind me.

"Grandma!" I sang, and handed Nick to Grant, who looked shocked, and held Nick a good distance away from him- as if he was afraid of him.

Grant battled men who tried to blow up America every other month, and he was afraid of baby puke. Go figure.

I ran down the aisle to her, and hugged her.

"Oh, Cameron, you look exactly as I remembered you. Now where are my great grandchildren?" She said, her eyes landing on Grant and Zach at the same time, who were both walking over, accompanied by the rest of my friends.

I took Adrianna from Zach carefully and cradled her. "Now tell me, Cameron," my grandma started as I handed her Adrianna, "Who is the father of these incredibly beautiful children?" She eyed Grant suspiciously. "It better not be this guy, he looks like he can crush them with his pinky finger. And he looks weird." She said, raising an eyebrow, causing everyone but Grant to burst out laughing.

"Hear that Bex?" I said, laughing, "You're boyfriend here looks weird. You better dump him!"

When I re-claimed my emotions and put them in check, my grandmother returned Adrianna to me, and received Nick from Grant, as they both eyed each other with caution as if one was going to pounce on the other.

She turned to Zach, "So you must be Zachary." She said, eyeing Zach with maternal fire in her eyes.

As if Solomon was listening the whole time (who really knows?!), he swept over and saved Zach from an embarrassing conversation.

"Ah, Madeline, it's so good to see you again," Solomon said, kissing my grandma on the cheek.

"Well, hello there Joe, it is a pleasure seeing you again, especially on the day you marry my daughter. I say, you sure have gorgeous grandchildren." She said, as Solomon took Nick from her.

"Yes, I do." He said, gazing from Zach to me and back again. Zach smirked at me.

"We better be getting to our seats, the procession starts in 23 seconds!" Liz exclaimed, grabbing Jonas' hand and dragging him back to the pew.

Solomon nodded at me, and handed Nick to Bex, and we all found our seats, and this time I was in between Zach and Bex again, and Grandma Morgan was sitting on Zach's left, questioning him.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a spy."

"No you aren't, tell me the truth, boy!"

"I'm a spy, ma'am, just like everybody in this room but you."

"Mhm, I doubt that. Are you going to propose to Cameron?"

Zach froze, and I started coughing.

"Look it's starting!" Bex came to my rescue and I gave her an, 'I-love-you-thank-you-so-much-you're-the-best-friend-ever!' look.

The music started, and Solomon stood at the front of the altar. My mother slowly started walking down the aisle. Aw, she was so pretty. Even with her spy training, she couldn't stop smiling- and neither could Solomon. Aha! I have something against him now! Cha-ching!

*****

The wedding had been beautiful, I had even cried. We all left, piling into a limo for the reception.

"Here, Cam." Zach said, carefully taking Ade from me, so I could change Nick when we arrived.

We were alone now, Zach insisted on coming into the women's bathroom. Freak.

"Thanks."

"I know…this must be hard for you. Seeing your former teacher marry your mom. Not only was he your teacher, he was your dad's best friend, _and_ your godfather."

I looked up at him, "What's your point? Trying to rub it in?" I said, sourly.

He sighed, "No, I'm trying to say, I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, but I'm good. Spy, remember? I can keep my emotions in check. I'm all good." I said, cleaning up, and picking up Nicholas.

He touched my arm gently with the hand he was supporting a sleeping Ade with. "It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up. Even for a spy."

*****

The twins were placed in a play-pen in the corner of the reception room, so Zach and I could enjoy ourselves.

I was playfully dancing with Grant, as Bex and Macey danced together, spinning and twirling, and Liz and Jonas danced when I heard a, "Can I cut in?"

Grant smiled and winked at me, as Zach replaced him. "Remind you of old times, Gallagher Girl?" He asked, twirling me, and smirking.

"I guess it does, except this time I'm not Tiffany St. James, I'm Cammie Morgan." I said, happy for once.

"It feels good doesn't it?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, not having to live a legend for once. Being around people you love." He gripped my waist tighter. "People you love the most." His face was so close now, "People you can't stop dreaming about, that you think about every second of the day, people that you would trust your life with, people who have other people's children. Isn't it enjoyable?" He said, spinning me out.

I was breathing hard now. He couldn't now I was completely and utterly in love with him? Could he? If he did, I am _clearly_ not a good spy. At all.

He released me and said, "I believe I have to go dance and make amends with a certain _people's_ grandmother." He winked and left me standing there- stunned.

*****

I ended up dancing with Solomon once, Jonas once, and Grant again- who wanted to know everything about me and Zach, and things about Bex… he is so weird… and yet you can't help but love him. But not like Zach- I could never love anybody else like I love Zach.

I put the twins to bed, who had passed out half-way during the reception and changed out of my dress.

Lying on my bed I thought back to what Zach said tonight, "People you love the most…" could he really see that deep into me?

Did he know the truth? That I couldn't resist him any more than he claimed to not be able to resist me?


	11. Chapter Nove

**Disclaimer: I own the Gallagher Girls as much as the characters being real. Yeah, not going to happen.**

**Check out the GG awards in the forum!**

**THANKS TO ASH!!! My wonderful beta!**

*****GGxBB*****

_Cammie POV_

It had been a couple months since I last saw Zach, but life was going pretty good. The twins were now three. Zach still dropped in randomly every now and then.

Nick had a devious personality. Both he and Adrianna were pretty advanced for their age. My keys, cell phone, and wallet would randomly go missing sometimes. And since they could both walk and were only in the beginning stages of talking, it was harder to find where my things were hidden.

The downside for Nick was that he always hid them in the same place- his crib. So, that was the first place I looked for anything.

Adrianna was an angel, but would give up her brother in a second. They liked to fight- verbally and physically. It was so cute. I loved to take pictures, and Liz was photo-shopping and fixing them to make them look cuter. Liz, Macey, Bex, and I were in the midst of creating a scrapbook.

There was one photo that I loved- Zach holding Adrianna in his right arm and Nick in his left, smiling down at them when they were about six months old.

*****GGxBB*****

Although I was nervous about it, I left the twins with Grant. I knew he could protect them and everything, but he wasn't the most intelligent…

I drove to the nearest Starbucks and fulfilled my caffeine needs. I was just leaving when a man caught my vision. Hadn't I seen him before somewhere? He looked quickly at me and started to swiftly walk away down the street. Rookie move.

I left the store, checking my watch every few seconds as I walked fast to make it look like I was in a hurry to be somewhere. Strange, the man was walking in the direction of Grant and Bex's apartment. And he was tailing me.

It was a set up.

Who wanted my kids?

I forgot all about the man and ran quickly back to my car. I tried to turn it on. Shit.

Someone cut the engine. I pulled out my cell phone and called Grant.

"This line has been disconnected." The automated voice rang. It was the same for Bex. Oh, holy shit!

I sighed and called the last resort number I had.

"Hello?" Came the gruff answer.

"I wouldn't call you if it wasn't an emergency." I said frantically,jumping out of my car.

"What's wrong, Cammie?"

"Someone was tailing me, then tried to lead me away and confuse me, and I left the kids with Grant, and now his line is disconnected and I'm pretty sure someone is trying to get them. You have to go. Now. Please." I begged.

"Of course I'll go, I love them as much as you, Cam."

"Thanks Zach. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Kay." The phone clicked off. I sighed and began sprinting.

Only two more miles. Thanks to my spy training-and maternal adrenaline- I got there in fifteen minutes and nineteen seconds.

I kicked the door open to find Zach in hand-to-weapon combat with two guys, Grant battling another three, and a man about to touch my babies. Adrianna and Nick were cowering in the corner, so I pulled out the small handgun I kept with me.

"Don't mess with a mother." I said to the guy nearest to my children and shot him in the head. Something you never want your children to see. Hopefully they wouldn't remember- even though children are more likely to remember tragic events in their life. Sigh.

The shot took the attackers by surprise, allowing Zach to pinch one of the guy's nerves in the neck and battle the other. I jumped on the back of one of Grant's guys and knocked him out by twisting his neck.

After Grant, Zach, and I had knocked out every guy, someone that approached the door.

"I always knew you weren't normal, _Porsche._" Tristan Valley said at the door, "And for tricking me, I'm going to kill you, your little boyfriend, best friend's husband, _and_ your precious babies." He cackled. "I could tell you had a _thing_ for one of my associates, although I don't see why you would prefer him over _me._" He grinned.

"Maybe because he isn't a complete bastard like you." I retorted. He walked in and pointed the gun right at Zach.

"Another word and I kill him. Do you want that? Now, I know you don't. You see, I've been monitoring you and your little friends for months, years even. I know you've always loved this pathetic loser, even though he leaves you and randomly comes back. He left you to be a single mother, to raise his babies on your own. And then what, he just comes back and everything's alright again? No, no, no, _Cameron_, that's not how it works. Now, tell me, doesn't it make you want me to pull the trigger for everything he's done to you?" Tristan clucked his tongue.

I smiled menacingly. "I never though a criminal could make such a good point." I lifted _my_ gun and pointed it at Zach.

"Bye." I pulled the trigger.


	12. Chapter Dieci

**Disclaimer: I am so not Ally, my name is Kelsey, get over it! **

**Check out the GG awards in the forum! Voting starts in a few DAYS!!!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta, Ash! Go check out her new story, Daddy's Pillow. It's my fav! :]**

*****

**Wow, everyone was super excited for this chapter. A couple of you guessed who she REALLY shot.**

After that, I lost track of time. All I knew was that I cried.

I cried for killing two people in front of my children. I cried for having to fight in front of my children. I cried for the fact that people would try to kill my children.

And most of all, I cried for the fact that Tristan Valley was right about Zach.

He can't just keep coming into our lives and then leaving, especially the kids'.

I had put my kids to sleep after cleaning off, so I curled up in a ball under the covers of my bed and cried.

Zach came in sometime after that and tried to comfort me. Once I collect myself I spoke,

"You know he was right. You can't just keep coming in and out of our lives like this. You have to choose. You stay, or you go. Yes, I love you, but… I can't deal with this." I said, looking down.

"You know I can't stay, Gallagher Girl." He said softly.

"I know." The tears started streaming down my face again.

"Just know that I love you, and I love Nicholas and Adrianna." He said, suddenly.

Then he kissed me, but neither of us wanted to let go.

"One last time?" I asked in between kisses.

His response was to keep kissing me deeply, and well, I think you know what happened next.

The next morning I woke up to see him putting on his clothes. Catching my eye, he kissed me swiftly and said, "I'll be back." And that was the end of his visit.

*****

So he dropped by every Christmas, and that was it. Adrianna was meant to be a Daddy's little girl, although Nick always kept his distance from his father. He was always afraid of getting hurt. I could tell he didn't want Adrianna getting to close either. His worse fear was her getting hurt.

He didn't want Zach to hurt Ade like Zach had hurt me by leaving.

By the time Nick and Ade were eight, I had enlisted in the CIA again. I was born a spy, and it was good to be back.

I left the kids with Liz and Jonas because they always worked at the lab, so they would be able to take care of my kids.

I was getting a new mission today. I was now thirty-two, and yet even with being a mother, I still looked like I was in my mid-twenties.

I grabbed my mission packet and read over it quickly before heading out toward the van that would take me to the airport.

Target:

Justin Young

-Selling illegal nuclear weapons to Korea from his mansion in Italy.

-Speaks English and Italian.

-Likes things made with cheese, and vegetables, hates fruit except for apples.

-Likes soccer, hates basketball.

-Likes women, feels like a powerful influence over males (strong personality).

Operatives:

Cameron Morgan

Zachary Goode

"Why would they do this to me?" I sighed. I knocked on the chief's office.

"You may enter, Cameron."

I opened the door, unsurprised he knew who I was, "Sir, I was wondering why you assigned me on the same mission as my ex. Surely you know of the situation." I said nervously, but controlling my emotions well.

"Well you see, we need your abilities to blend in and yet stand out when needed, and we needed a male spy, not to old, not too young, and given your history, we felt it was the best decision." He clarified.

"We?" I questioned, raising my brow.

"That would be me, Gallagher Girl." Zach's voice rang from the doorway behind me.

I stood up, aggravated. "How long is this mission going to take?" I asked.

"Roughly a month. You have to discover the destination of the nuclear weapons exactly, and shut down the internal operations. Once you've completed that, call me, and I'll send in a crew to take out the men involve, including Justin Young- unless you do that in the process." He smiled.

I nodded and walked out the door. Zach smirked and followed me. He caught up to me easily and pulled me to the side.

"Aw, come on Gallagher Girl, you and me, sharing a hotel room for a month," he ran his hands up and down my thighs, "You know you've been dreaming of that for a long time." He smirked again.

I swatted his hand away, "Nothing's going to happen between us. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go say goodbye to my kids before we get on the van and I leave them for a month." I stalked away. Did he not care about anything but sex?

"They're just as much mine as yours!" He shouted after me.

After a quick call to Ade and Nick, I boarded the van and climbed in next to Zach.

"We're going to have so much fun." He provoked as he drove on the way there. He was driving with one hand, and sliding his right hand up my shorts. I just stared out the window and ignored him. Even though it did feel good…

*****

Eventually we boarded the plane. Thank God. It was an eighteen hour flight to Italy. I slept restlessly for twelve hours, and woke up to find my head against Zach's shoulder. I sat up immediately.

"You know, it's not like you've never slept with me before." He instigated.

"Shut up, you retard. Stop trying to seduce me, because it's not working." I said, crossing my arms.

He leaned in close to my face and whispered in my ear, "Then why do you moan my name in your sleep?" He pulled away smirking as I blushed.

Hey, I'm a grown woman, it's not like it's inappropriate to have dreams about my ex (as in beau) right?

"Don't worry," he said, "I dream of you too, every night…" he muttered, leaning back in his seat and getting comfortable before closing his eyes.

"You are so annoying." I countered.

"And yet you're still in love with me?" He said, opening one eye and looking at me.

My response was to turn away.

"I thought so." He said, laughing. "I don't know why you fight it, just give in, Cam. You want me just as much as I want you. Which is exactly why I only booked one bed in the hotel. Once again, we're bed buddies." I turned to glare at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I questioned sarcastically.

He smirked, "Now we both know I don't hate you. If I did, why would I sleep with you?"

Getting angry I said, "If you remember correctly, we haven't slept together for five years."

"That's about to change." Was his smirking reply as he crossed his arms behind his shoulders and winked at me

*****

* * *


	13. Chapter Undici

**Disclaimer: I only own the darling and sweet children of Zach and Cammie. Come on people! Half of Zach!? That's pretty freakin Good(e) haha! Hey, they're both half, so a half plus another half equals a whole!**

**I OWN ZACH GOODE! In technical terms…**

**Check out the GG awards in the forum!**

**Thanks to Ash, my wonderful, AH-mazing beta!! :)**

*********

I refused. I told myself I would not sleep with Zach. Oh, who was I kidding? Even with my spy training I knew I was going to give in sooner or later!

For now, I was doing the best I could to ignore Zach, who was currently humming the song that had been playing the gym during our one-night stand; and being the spy he is, he would notice and remember the song while we were having sex, so he was doing it on purpose.

"Will you stop?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, does it _bother_ you?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"You are so _annoying_." I muttered as I turned away and crossed my arms.

"Then tell me, if you hate me so much," I turned my attention back to him, "why do you always sleep with me when I come around?" He smirked; he thought he had me there.

"With your mind, you should remember the last time we slept together was five years ago, when you came for Christmas. Since then, you haven't been around. You're there briefly for Christmas, but don't you love your children? If you do, how come you don't visit them? Or me?" my voice was strained, like it is before I cry.

He knew me all too well, "Don't cry, Cammie. You know that if I come around it'll be harder if I…die." He said, looking away, "And that if we're always around each other, someone like Tristan Valley will come around and hurt Adrianna or Nicholas, or _you._ Do you think I'm going to let that happen because I let my emotions cloud my judgment?" He said, shooting up from his seat and mumbling something about finding a bathroom.

*****

I tiredly stumbled into the hotel in Italy we were supposed to be staying at. Zach dragged himself in behind me. We hadn't spoken a word since the plane ride.

I was about to ask the clerk for our room key when I realized I didn't know what name it was under, or our cover identities.

"James Howden and Jacqueline Piasati." He said, brushing past me. I smiled at the fact it was Adrianna's middle name. Coincidence much?

"Buongiorno, abbiamo riserve sotto Howden?" _Hello, we have reservations under Howden._

"Sì, camera 618 al sesto piano, ecco la chiave." _Yes, room 618 on the sixth floor, here is your key._

Zach took the key and I followed him toward the elevator. We each had one rolling suitcase. As we entered the elevator, I groggily noticed it was under surveillance. So instead of looking weird and distant, I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, James, tell me, where are you planning on taking me for our date tonight?" I asked, batting my eyes flirtatiously.

He seemed taken back for a second but quickly recovered, "Oh honey you know if I tell you, it won't be a surprise," he said as we passed the fifth floor.

I slid closer to him, "I don't like surprises…" I whispered into his ear just as the "DING!" sounded and the doors opened. I quickly exited and found door 618, and waited for the astounded Zachary Goode, my ex-boyfriend, the father of my children, the man I was in love with, the man I was fighting with, my fellow agent, to open the freakin door.

"_James_," I said, accentuating his name, "could you please hurry up? You know how impatient I am." I ground my teeth. He smirked at me, and slid the card in slowly.

"It's going in so slowly. Hurry up! I can't wait any longer," I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

Just as the door clicked open he turned to look at me with this silly expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, impatient.

"That's exactly what you scream at me in bed, _sweetheart." _Even though we were playing covers, he used that against me. Yes, I admit, I did say that. It's not my fault he likes to tease, is it?

"Then maybe you should go _faster._" I retorted. He was used to me ignoring his comments and not instigating them, so his jaw literally dropped open.

I stormed into the room.

"Then maybe I should show you I can go faster," he said, as we both checked the room for bugs. "You know, we can just skip dinner and get right to having sex," we were both running around the room, searching, as he talked. I ran from the bathroom and collided with him in the middle of the room, "You know that's all you want to do." He said, breathless, as we stared into each others eyes, hazel to green, as his hands were on my waist. "No bugs." He stated.

I reluctantly pushed away. "We should probably change and go to sleep now. We can do work tomorrow." I unzipped my suitcase. "DAMNITT! Do these people know how to pack for a girl?" I yelled, catching Zach's attention.

"What?" He called from across the room, loosening his tie.

"They didn't pack me pajama pants? Are they fucking serious?" I said. He dug into his suitcase and tossed me a pair of his boxer shorts.

"Here, wear these," He smirked, but I took them anyway, "You know you love to wear my clothes." I sarcastically smirked back.

"Haha, very funny. I am not having sex with you, you know. Even if we do sleep in the same bed."

"Yeah, good one Gallagher Girl. Come on, you and I both know every time one of us says that, we both give in and do it. Stop resisting the temptation and just live in the moment." He was tugging at his tie. "Shit. This thing won't come off. Cammie, please?" He whined from across the room. I looked up from my suitcase and sighed.

"You know, for a spy, you're pretty incapable." I glided over to him and ran my hands along his tilted neck as I untied it.

"Although I am pretty good at other things, wouldn't you say?" He said, smirking.

"Yes, you are." I pushed him backwards so that he fell on the bed and threw the tie at him. "You are _so not_ getting any." I chucked as he whined liked a little boy on the bed.

As I started to walk away, he took his tie and flung it around so that it slapped my ass. In reaction, I jumped on him on the bed and pulled his hands above his head, straddling him.

He smiled evilly, as if he had a plan the whole time, "Come on Gallagher Girl, you know I like to be on top." He said, and then suddenly bucked his hips towards me, so I would feel him, as in really _feel_ him. I clamped my mouth shut from groaning.

"Give in Cammie, you know you want it as much as I do, you're just not showing it, because you're afraid."

I let go, and jumped off of him. "Oh yeah? You're real funny Zach; now excuse me while I go change." I grabbed the t-shirt and Zach's boxer shorts and stalked toward the bathroom. He jumped off the bed, and became a bulwark between the bathroom and I.

"Sorry, you're going to have to change out here." He said, smiling and smirking at the same time. Is that even possible? A smilrk? Weird. Sm-ill-urk. Ooo, I just thought of a new word while in Italy. Sah-weet.

"Well since you won't let me get in," I said backing away from him, "and I have to change, and I'm not having sex with you," I heard him mutter 'tonight anyways,' "I guess I'll just have to torture you."

I took off my jeans and watched his eyes bug out as they took in my Victoria's Secret Pink panties, and slowly, very _slowly_, pulled on his Boxers, and folded down the elastic band- just the way I liked it- revealing a little bit of lace at the top.

I don't know how it was possible, but when I took off my shirt, his eyes bugged out even farther, and he sat down on the bed, still staring at me.

"Having a problem, Zachy?" I said, referring to my old nickname for him. I could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and I was amazed at his self-control.

When I pulled on the fresh t-shirt, I had a problem. My bra was stuck in the back.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. Zach smirked; he knew exactly what was happening.

He got up slowly, "Having a problem, Cammie?" He said, coming around to my back, and running his hands under the back of my bra strap. It was his signature move before we… well you know.

"No, Zach, I'm not, and we can't…" I trailed off as his fingers made me loose my train of thought. He gently unhooked the bra and slid it down my body, then tossed it. The discarded garment landed on top of my suitcase.

Moving his hands to the sides of my body, he ran them up and down, a little faster now; bring his crotch to my backside and slowly moving me toward the bed.

He laid us down, and I'm pretty sure you know what happens next.

Why can't I ever win when Zach's around?

*****

**The polls for the FIRST EVER Gallagher Girls Awards are up! Although, voting starts on the 21st! Check them out in the forum! Many of my stories have been nominated, so make sure you guys vote (for your faves, not just for me, although I don't mind =])**


	14. Chapter Dodici

**Disclaimer: Okay, so if I own two halves of Zach (Ade and Nick) I technically own Zachary Goode! YAY! Although Ally-C literally owns him. Sad! *sobs***

**Check out the GG awards in the forum!**

**Thanks to my awesome beta, Ash!!!**

*********

I woke up as the sun rose, cascading onto the pillows. I became aware of Zach's heavy breathing and our naked bodies pressed into each other.

Getting up quietly, I showered and dressed quickly. Once I emerged from the bathroom, I found Zach leaning against the headboard and smirking, waiting for me.

"Aw, you left me. Didn't you have fun last night, just like I said you would?" He instigated.

I sighed. "Thanks for ruining my five year going strong streak, Zach."

"My pleasure. Literally." Was his response as he got up, and pulled on the boxer shorts I was wearing for about a minute last night. He got dressed in nice pants and a button up shirt with a tie.

I was wearing a simple white dress with white ballet flats. The sun here in Italy brought out the few golden blond hairs I had on my head.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him, sliding a gun into a holster I had hidden beneath my dress.

"We're going to go to his mansion today, posing as guests of his luncheon. We'll sneak into his office and hack into his computer. Get in, get out scenario. Got it?" He said, going into spy mode, as we both knew it was no time for our personal life now.

"Got it. Lead the way James."

"As long as you follow, Jacqueline." He smiled, opening the door for me.

*****

We made small chat in the elevator, while we passed the conceriege's desk and in the cab, until we reach Justin Young's house.

"So basically we're a married couple here, invited by friends of friends of Justin Young?" I asked, as we ascended the stairs.

"Si. Well, I mean technically we're halfway there, right?" He asked.

"What?" I said, confused.

"We've already got the kids part down." He smiled and left me dumbfounded, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Jerk." I muttered before I followed him in.

We got in easily; all I had to do was bat my eyelashes and flirt a bit, which seemed to bother Zach.

"Does my technique offend you, James?" I asked.

"Not at all." He smiled, and then walked right up to a pretty girl and started flirting with her, right in front of me.

I surveyed the area and found by the dialect surrounding me and the music that it was an American party.

'In Love with a Girl' by Gavin DeGraw was on. I picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. I felt Zach's presence behind me, I knew it was him.

"You know, I have something in common with this singer." He said, popping a shrimp in his mouth.

"And wait is that?" I asked, swishing my champagne around in its delicate glass.

"I also fell in love with the first girl I met."

"And who is that?" I said, taking a sip, playing my cover, knowing it was me.

"Oh, you know her. Her name's Rebecca." I choked on my champagne, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'm just kidding Jacqueline; I fell in love with you. But I got you there for a moment, didn't I?" He laughed.

"Ha ha." I said, setting down my champagne glass. "So what's the plan from here, James?" I asked.

"Well there's basically only one way, and I know as sure as hell I'm going to like it. Now, you're going to have to put on a good act Gallagher Girl, so you're going to have to get into it."

I narrowed my eyes, getting what he was hinting at. "No."

"Oh yes," he said, smiling, and then pressed his lips to mine, grabbing my waist, and making our bodies bump continuously against the wall. Well, since we already started, why not get into it.

I let him pry my mouth open, as we continued to make out. We bumped against numerous walls, and truthfully, it wasn't an unfathomable pain to make out with Zach, the man of my dreams.

We got a couple stares, but we eventually made it down the hallway of Justin's office. I tried to push Zach away.

"James." I hissed.

"Cameras" was his response and he pried my lips open again. I knew there were no cameras, but I didn't mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and shifting his weight, he lifted me off the ground, so I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I moaned into his mouth. "Work…" I panted as he kissed down my neck hungrily.

He kissed me one last time and reluctantly dropped me to the ground.

"There are no cameras in this hallway." I said, pushing him slightly as he picked at the lock. Weird. It wasn't high tech.

He smirked, "You knew that the whole time. You just wanted to kiss me." He said, looking up at me briefly and then with the "CLICK!" Of the lock, he pushed the door open.

I bounded in after him, "I just got caught up in the moment. If you remember that's what happened at our high school reunion, and then you got me pregnant, and left… remember?" I said, rifling through files on his desk.

He was about to respond when footsteps and shouting were heard traveling towards our direction.

"Damn, I knew that lock was too easy. We must have triggered an alarm." I said quickly. "Pull down your pants." I said quickly, messing up my hair.

"Cammie, this is no time to have sex!" Zach hissed, looking for a place to hide.

I grabbed him and yanked open a few buttons by force, pulled down his pants, messed up his hair, slapped his cheeks so they would look flushed and hot, and starting making out with him. I shifted my weight, and we fell to the floor.

Finally understanding what we were doing, he started kissing me back and pulled up my dress to my stomach. Going overboard, he smirked against my mouth and stuck his hands into my panties. I gasped into his mouth at feeling of his cold fingers on me.

I guess if you're going to sell something, sell it right.

Men with big guns burst into the room, and we separated quickly, trying to look startled.

A guy pointed a gun at me, and I felt Zach tense beside me.

"Get up." He said with a thick Italian accent. "What are you doing in here?" He said, pointedly looking at Zach and me.

"Having sex?" I said, looking at him like it was the most "DUH!" obvious thing in the world.

"Leave. Now." Zach pulled me up, and we exited the room fixing our clothes.

"Way to sell the act, we weren't supposed to actually have sex you idiot!" I hissed as we descended the stairs.

He smirked, "I know, but you weren't going to stop me."

*****

**Yes, I know Zach's OOC, but don't worry, the chapters I'm currently writing (Chapter 17!!!!) are starting to tone down the sexual comments and innuendos and such.**

**Check out the FIRST EVER Gallagher Girls Awards in the GG forum. Many of my stories have been nominated, so make sure to vote starting March 21st!!! :)**


	15. Chapter Tredici

**Disclaimer: Why do we even put up these things? Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Ally read these fanfic stories? AHHH! I love you ALLY!!!! **

**Check out the FIRST EVER GG awards in the forum!**

**Thanks to my awesomely amazing wonderful beta, Ash (melonme23).**

*********

**I** groaned, how could this happen again? After getting back from the Justin Young's mansion with Zach, I realized I hadn't gotten my period this month. I had gone to the hotel's pharmacy when Zach was in the shower.

As I opened the door of the suite, I saw Zach sitting on the bed, flipping through TV channels.

"What'cha got there?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said, trying to scurry past him and into the bathroom.

His eyes bulged out, "Is that a pregnancy test?" He blurted loudly.

I just slammed the bathroom door shut and peed on the stick. After three minutes of pacing, taking deep breaths, and Zach pounding on the door, I sighed relieved.

It was negative.

I opened the door and brushed past Zach. "Are you going to tell me, now?" He asked, following me. Then he added more softly, "Are you pregnant again?"

I sighed and collapsed onto the bed as he sat down softly next to me, "No." was my simple reply.

He let out a breath of relief. "Okay, good. You almost had me there." As he got up and walked away I heard him say, "Gotta be more careful next time."

"THERE IS NO NEXT TIME." I said, loudly.

"WHAT!?" He basically screamed, and literally ran back to the bed and jumped onto it, leaning over me. "There _has_ to be a next time. There will be. There always is!" He said, and when I opened my eyes, his face was in front of mine.

I pushed him away and got up, "No there will not be. Seriously, Zach, you barely even visit your children now, how can I keep doing this if I'm afraid to get pregnant again? I can't put more children through a life without a father. It was hard for me, it was hard for you. Imagine what it's like for Nick and Adrianna." I told him, and he looked up at me sadly.

"Look, Cammie, it's not that I don't like them, but, you remember what happened a couple years ago when they were three? Remember Tristan Valley? I can't have people like that coming after them… or you. You have to understand, I do this for a reason."

He walked up to me as tears stung my eyes. He pulled me into his arms, and we hugged for a while.

"But we can protect them, I'm around them all the time, and so are Bex, Grant, Liz, Macey, and Jonas. Heck, even Solomon and my mom are around more than you. Can't you please try to make a better attempt? They're going to be going to Blackthorne and Gallagher in a couple years. Can't you take the chance to get to know them while you can?" I murmured into his chest.

"Anything for you." He said into my hair.

I pulled away. "Don't do it for me, do it for your _children._ Do it for yourself."

He nodded in understanding.

"I promise once we get back, I'll try harder. I really do love them." He said earnestly.

"Good." I said, and spun out of his arms, away from him. I made sure to keep my distance from him-his soft moments always made me vulnerable to his seducing, and he knew that.

He smirked as I scooted away from him when he also sat on the bed.

"I'm not going to bite, Cammie." He said playfully, "Well not now at least…"

I rolled my eyes. "So, what's the new plan to get Young's information?" I questioned.

"I say we sneak onto the estate, and outside of his office window we can hack into his Wi-fi with Liz's virus to get his information, and then we can send it back to HQ from there."

"Does tonight work for you?" I asked, smiling.

*****

Dressed in all black, we approached the estate, with only guns and a laptop on us. Once the guards passed the spot Zach and I were hiding behind in the surrounding woods (smart, right, it happens in every spy movie, don't criminals know to clear out the woods?) we took them out easy, and attached napotine patches to them and hid them behind a bush.

Grabbing the laptop, we made a mad dash for the second-tier window of Justin Young's house.

Luckily, from the last time Zach and I had been in the office…and caused quite a scene, I might add… I remembered there was a balcony located off the office window. Again, another mistake. How stupid can this criminal get?

Using a grappling hook, I climbed up first, and Zach gently tossed me the laptop. As I accessed the database, Zach climbed up the rope.

I hacked over the password successfully with Liz's newly developed virus and found the documents I wanted easily.

The bad thing was they were encrypted. Hurrying as fast as I could with another one of Liz's programs, I tried to un-encrypt them.

"Come on, come on…" I muttered, and a faint "DING!" allowed me to send them to the HQ. "Alright, let's go." I muttered to Zach. He slid down the rope easily, and I tossed the laptop to him. Just as I was about to slide down, someone grabbed me from the balcony window.

"Gotcha!" a thick Italian accent proclaimed. It was the one I had recognized as the man who had pointed the gun at me this morning.

"GO!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. The guard's hand clamped over my mouth.

Shit.

*********

**Make sure to check out the FIRST EVER Gallagher Girls Awards in the GG forum! Many of my stories have been nominated! YAY! :) Voting starts this month- March 21st, so make sure to vote!**


	16. Chapter Quattordici

**Disclaimer: I only own the kids, and Zach's sister…who you're about to meet!**

**Check out the GG awards in the forum.**

**Thanks to Ash, for beta-ing for me, and inspiring my GG writing! :]**

*********

**This is like my favorite chapter yet, considering the ending!**

**

* * *

**

I was blindfolded and shoved down a long passageway, 42 steps from to the right of Justin Young's office.

I was then tied to a chair, and like in the movies, a single light bulb illuminated the holding room.

I recognized the man standing in front of me from the pictures I saw of him- Justin Young. The only other person in the room was the lead guard- the one that grabbed me, with the heavy Italian accent.

Justin slapped me across the face. "Tell me what you are doing here." He hissed.

I clamped my mouth shut.

"If you do not tell me, I will kill your friend." He threatened, but I knew he didn't have Zach. Zach was probably somewhere calling for back-up now.

He punched me in the ribs. "I know who you are, you are not Jacqueline."

My mind raced- did he know about my children? Did he know about my friends? Did he know about my relationship with Zach?

"You think you are so smart, you American spies…" he started, crossing his arms, "But you are not. I am Justin Young, king of trade, and all of you Americans automatically- how you say- tag me as di bad guy?" His accent made it almost impossible to decipher his English. Almost impossible.

"You are the bad guy." I spat, waiting for his recoil.

He smiled menacingly, "You will stay here until you give us di answers we are searching for." He left the room, his guard following.

I sighed. Hopefully Zach would be here soon.

*****

I sat in that room for 14 hours, 20 minutes, and 13 seconds alone, when the door re-opened.

A man I did not recognize came in. Surprisingly, he started untying my bounds.

"Who are you?" I asked, rubbing my wrists.

"No one of consequence, but I am on your side. Hurry now, your team is entering the building." He unlocked the door and we both ran out, "Go that way, jump out the window and run." He said, pointing to a window open down the hall.

I sprinted off in that direction without a second glance. Leaping onto the ledge, I jumped down two stories and landed with a "THUMP!" on the grass. My ankles burned, but I knew they weren't badly injured. I _had_ practiced this at Gallagher.

"Shit." I said, as I heard gunshots behind me, along with orders being barked.

I ran for the shelter of the trees, and hid in the cover of the night.

Oh Zach, where are you?

*****

I traveled toward town, and on the way, cleaned up my face in a bathroom. I knew Zach wouldn't be at the hotel, as that was the first place Justin Young would look.

It took hours to walk to the outskirts of Rome, because I knew Zach would be there.

There was a small house located on the outside of Rome, where the spies who came to rescue me came from, and I was sure that was where Zach would be.

That is, if he didn't go back to the states already. The information the CIA had needed was already sent last night, so why else would Zach need to stay?

If he truly loved me, wouldn't he?

*****

I approached the hidden cabin, and I knocked on the door three times, and a minute later knocked again- the code. The door opened and I stepped inside, the actual headquarters were underground.

Three armed men were waiting inside, and I was beckoned to the scanner at the end of the room.

"Name." The automated voice asked.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, graduate of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

A laser came out, scanned my body, and my eyes, and there was a green light. "Accepted." The voice blared.

I hated this part the most, where it announced a bit about me, a bit too much, as the floor I had been standing on, descended down to the headquarters where numerous people would be.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, graduate of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, age 32, mother to twins, Nicholas Joseph Morgan and Adrianna Jacqueline Morgan, daughter to deceased Christopher James Morgan, Rachel Danielle Morgan, and step-daughter to Joseph Henry Solomon. Relationship with Zachary Ryan Goode, father of children." The voice said. WAY TO JUST GIVE AWAY MY WHOLE PERSONAL LIFE YOU STUPID COMPUTER!

A few people looked up at the mention of my mother, father, and step-father's name, but they all seemed to carry on.

A man appeared in front of me, "Hello Ms. Morgan, I'm agent Jason Petro, the chief at this operation, would you be so kind as to wait in the conference room for debriefing? There is food there for you." He said, emotionless.

I nodded and walked off, but before I opened the door, the automated voice sounded again.

"Zachary Ryan Goode, graduate of Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Young Men, age 32, father to twins, Nicholas Joseph Morgan and Adrianna Jacqueline Morgan, son of deceased Harry Peter Goode and deceased Karen Marie Goode. Brother to Thalia Victoria Goode. Relationship with Cameron Ann Morgan, mother of children."

Whoa, back up, Zach had a sister?!

"Thalia Victoria Goode, graduate of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, age 37, daughter of deceased Harry Peter Goode and Karen Marie Goode. Sister to Zachary Ryan Goode."

WHOA! HIS SISTER WAS HERE!?

*****

**Remember to check out the FIRST EVER Gallagher Girls Awards in the GG forum! Voting starts March 21st, and a number of my stories have been nominated (multiple times!) YAY! So check it out and remember to vote!**

**Nice cliffie, huh? :)**


	17. Chapter Quindici

**Disclaimer: I only own Nick, Adrianna, and Thalia. Wait, doesn't that make like one and a half Zach's? That's pretty awesome! =)**

**Check out the GG awards in the forum!**

**Again, thanks to ASH for being my beta for this story. Love ya!**

*****

Stunned, I opened the door of the conference room. So, Zach's parents were dead and he had a sister he never told me about?

There was a granola bar waiting for me there and I ate it mindlessly, staring at the wall. There was no one in there but me.

Zach walked in quickly with his sister, apparently Thalia Victoria Goode, behind him. His face brightened when he saw me.

"Oh, thank God you're here." He said, taking a seat next to me.

I turned to look at him, "You never told me you had a sister!" I exclaimed. I could see Thalia smirk from the door at her baby brother's mistake.

*****

_Thalia POV_

I smirked at my younger brother. He never told her? This was the girl, Cameron Ann Morgan, who he claimed to be in love with?

Didn't he love _me_ enough to tell someone about me? Only Grant and Jonas knew from what I could tell. I had graduated from Gallagher Academy the year before Cammie joined and her mother became headmistress.

She was pretty; she looked young for being 32 and having my retarded brother's kids. Zach had told me about it; he and Cammie had a one night stand, it had gotten her pregnant, and she gave birth to twins, a boy, Nicholas, and a girl, Adrianna, who were eight now, and staying with Jonas and his wife, who was also one of Cammie's best friends, Elizabeth, or Liz, Sutton.

Just by looking at them, I could tell they were in love and had an electric relationship. Hopefully she would like me; I already liked her from what Zach had told me. I would love to meet my niece and nephew, too.

I had been called in to help free Cammie when she was captured, and when I heard Zach was part of the team, I immediately accepted. I hadn't been in contact with my little brother for two years.

We had just come back from the rescue mission. We knew she would go to the headquarters on the outskirts of Rome, so we journeyed there, talking all the way.

He promised I could meet Cammie and his children sometime soon. I was going to hold him to that.

I smiled to myself as I watched my sibling take in a deep breath to respond to Cammie.

*****

_Cammie POV._

He took in a deep breath, but was cut off when a man walked into the room.

It was the man who was going to debrief me. He attached some wires to my hand, so that he could tell if I was lying.

"Ms. Morgan, what happened once you were taken into custody?" The man asked, readying his pen to jot down notes.

I took a breath, "I was blind-folded and taken out of Young's office, 42 steps to the right into a holding cell with a single light bulb, and was tied to a chair."

He nodded. "After that?"

"Justin Young slapped me, and claimed that he had Zach and if I didn't tell him what I was doing there, he was going to hurt him."

I felt Zach tense in the chair beside me, and his sister came to sit down in the chair to his right, and started rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

"And after?"

"I didn't give up anything, so he punched me in the in the ribs, and then I was locked in the room for 14 hours, 20 minutes, and 13 seconds alone when a man came in and untied me. He told me to jump out of a two-story window and run. I did, and that's when I got to the headquarters here."

The man finished writing his notes, and un-attached me from his special machine and left with a nod.

I turned to face Zach.

"Hi, I'm Thalia, Zach's older sister," the girl said, sticking out her hand and smiling. I smiled back; it wasn't like I was mad at _her._

"I'm Cammie."

"Oh, you're the one Zach's in love with, huh?" she said, leaning back and smiling. She dodged left when Zach tried to discreetly nudge her in the ribs.

"I suppose." I said, eyeing Zach, who rolled his eyes. "Why did the identifying scanner say, 'In a relationship with Zachary Ryan Goode, father of children'?" I quoted, looking at Zach.

He smirked, "Because it's true." He put his arms behind his head and leaned back.

I got up and hit him upside the head, "Seducing people does not count, Zachary." I left the room, but not before catching a knowing smile from Thalia.

Unfortunately, the only way to exit the headquarters and get to the airport-and back to my kids-was the identifying scanner. Sigh.

As I stepped inside, I heard the patter of someone running. Thalia stepped in last second, with Zach right behind her. Of course, he was smirking.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, graduate of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, age 32, mother to twins, Nicholas Joseph Morgan and Adrianna Jacqueline Morgan, daughter to deceased Christopher James Morgan, Rachel Danielle Morgan, and step-daughter to Joseph Henry Solomon. Relationship with Zachary Ryan Goode, father of children." Zach's smirk became more pronounced at the last part, so Thalia punched him in the gut.

"Thanks." I said, and she smiled.

"No problem."

"Thalia Victoria Goode, graduate of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, age 37, daughter of deceased Harry Peter Goode and Karen Marie Goode. Sister to Zachary Ryan Goode."

"And I wish I wasn't related to him!" she yelled to the computer. I cracked a grin. If Adrianna and Nick ever met their aunt, I think they would really like her. That reminded me, when we get into the car, I had to yell at Zach.

"Zachary Ryan Goode, graduate of Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Young Men, age 32, father to twins, Nicholas Joseph Morgan and Adrianna Jacqueline Morgan, son of deceased Harry Peter Goode and deceased Karen Marie Goode. Brother to Thalia Victoria Goode. Relationship with Cameron Ann Morgan, mother of children."

"See, Cam? Even the mindless computer knows it." He smirked as we reached ground level.

"Only in your dreams, Zach." I retorted, before exciting.

Zach and Thalia followed me to the car and we stepped inside. Time for the questioning to begin.

And this was going to be worse than having a complete stranger debriefing you.

*****

**Remember to check out the FIRST EVER Gallagher Girls Awards, which numerous of my stories have been nominated for! Voting starts MARCH 21st!!!**


	18. Chapter Seidici

**Disclaimer: I only own Thalia, Adrianna, and Nicholas. No Zach. :"( Thanks for creating the Gallagher Girls series, Ally-C! :)**

**Thanks to Ash, melonme23, my FANTASTIC beta reader! You all should thank her and bow at her feet. :)**

*****

As we all settled into our seats, I grinned at Zach devilishly. He just groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

Thalia looked around nervously. She seemed confused.

"So Thalia, tell me, how were you able to grow up around a dork like Zachary?" I asked, crossing my legs. Zach poked my leg.

"You don't want to do this Gallagher Girl," he said seriously, "you don't know what you're getting into." He looked me in the eyes.

"I accepted the consequences eight years ago when I slept with you." I retorted, and then focused my attention on Thalia.

Thalia laughed gleefully, and it reminded me of the times when Zach showed a truthful –and rare- smile. "Well, I've always been 4 years older than my little brother here, who has always been a pain in the ass."

"I'll say…" I muttered and leaned back in my seat, and Zach groaned as the story started.

"When I started Gallagher, 4 years before you did, and your mom came, Zach was in a special program developed by the CIA for children who had parents that were in the CIA, but weren't old enough to attend Blackthorne or Gallagher yet. That was the year our parents died." She looked down, and I turned to look at Zach's sorrowful face.

I rubbed his knee reassuringly. I gave him a faint smile when he looked up. I knew what it was like to lose one parent, but two?

Thalia cleared her throat and continued, "So Zach was sent to Blackthorne. Early." She enunciated them separately. "And he was trained to be a spy. We didn't see much of each other, because there was never an exchange. That was the year you two met, when the first one took place." She smiled warmly at me. "We didn't really have a chance to grow up together, we saw each other occasionally though, and once I graduated I could visit him more freely. Dr. Steve allowed it because I was family, and Gallagher ___was,_ and still is, the sister school of Blackthorne."

"I'm sorry, about losing your parents. I only know what it's like to hear that your father isn't coming back." I said gently to Thalia.

She patted my knee. "It's okay; you've still been through a lot too. I heard the story, about how this asshole knocked you up and didn't stick around. Never dependable." She shook her head.

"Hey!" Zach cried, "In my defense, I was on a mission and didn't know I got Cammie pregnant, _and_ if I stick around someone will notice, and come after her and our kids. _Andddd_" he said, pulling out the d, "I promised to come around more often and help out." He stated proudly.

"Mhmm." Was Thalia's response, and she focused her glance out the window. "Oh, and before I forget," she said quickly, turning back, "Cammie, you have to promise that I can meet the kids when we get back! Pretty please?" she begged, with the same large, doe-like eyes that Zach uses to get me in bed.

"Of course, I mean, you _are_ their aunt." I insisted. "I would love to have you around. I assume you know Grant and Jonas?" She nodded in response, "Well, they're Nick and Adrianna's godfather's, and my best friends, Bex, who is Grant's wife, and Liz, who is Jonas's wife, and Macey, the president's daughter, are their godmothers. You'll meet them, and if Bex threatens you, well… it's normal." I said, as Thalia freely laughed.

Zach leaned over my lap, towards his sister and said, "And she threatens people a lot!" He whispered, so I hit his head. "Ow!"

"You can be worse than Grant sometimes." I hissed at him, sending Thalia into a fit of giggles.

*****

We boarded the plane and got our seats in first class. Thalia insisted I sit next to Zach, and she took the seat in front of us, next to a girl who looked like a model. Probably was too, considering she was in first class, and was reading magazines with a picture of herself on the cover.

I took the brief time before we took off to call Liz.

_RING RING_

"Hello?" Came the groggy voice, as it was night in America.

"Oh, hey Jonas. Sorry for calling so late, could I talk to Liz?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He grumbled and I heard rustling.

"Hello?" the confused and tired voice echoed through the phone.

"Heyyyyy Liz… guess what?" I said excitedly, trying to wake her up.

"What?"

"I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled, causing Zach to choke on his drink, and Thalia to whip her head around and glare at Zach.

"WHAT?!" yelled Liz, fully awake now. I heard a thump and assumed Jonas fell out of bed.

"YEAH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Zach yelled.

"Oh, I'm not, but you're awake now aren't you? And I caught Zach off guard, didn't I?" I smiled sweetly at Zach who glared at me, and Thalia laughed and returned into a sitting position.

"That was cruel, Cammie, very cruel." Liz commented.

"Ha, well, gotta do what'cha gotta do, right? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you Zach and I are on the plane now. We'll be back for the twins soon. Oh, and we have a surprise." I winked at Zach, who was grinning ear to ear, listening to our conversation.

"Oh, alright. Well, they've been good. So far. You know how Nick is such a troublemaker. But hey, he and Adrianna cracked a bunch of NASA satellite codes while ya'll were gone. They're so excited to show ya. I'm gonna go back to sleep now, but I'll see ya'll soon." She yawned.

"Alright, 'night Liz. And you might want to pull Jonas back up into bed now," I laughed.

"Good idea, bye Cam." She giggled.

"Bye."

I hung up and faced Zach. "Aw, what's the matter?" I cooed in a laughing manner.

"That was _so_ not funny." He said, turning away from me and pretending to be mad.

"It was, you should have seen your reaction. I can't believe that you thought it was true." I laughed, and flipped open the latest issue of _Vogue,_ provided by the first class cabin.

He snorted, "Oh, you're hysterical, Gallagher Girl. You crack me up. Ha. Ha. Hardy har har." He said.

I just smirked at him and continued reading.

*****

After about an hour, Zach got over trying to ignore me, and went back to his old ways of trying to seduce me. Typical, right?

Not only was he trying to sweet talk me, but he went physical.

"Come on Cam, let's give these passengers the entertainment they paid for…" he said, kissing up my neck, which made me shiver.

"Sir, please refrain from activity like that, thank you!" A too-perky stewardess said, passing us.

After that didn't work, he took a different approach. Inconspicuously, he shoved his hands up my skirt, and worked his way upwards.

That's when Thalia decided to play a trick on him.

"Um, excuse me, sir!" she said, quite loudly, drawing the attention of our section of the claustrophobically small cabin to Zach and I. "You need to stop sexually assaulting that poor girl!"

Zach pulled his hand back onto his own lap and glared at his only sibling.

"I hate you." He whispered.

"Hello! What do you think you have an older sister for? To rescue you from the mafia when you get stuck in Russia? I think _not!_" She said, in a "DUH! That was really obvious!" voice.

I covered my mouth with my hands to smother my giggles, and got nudged by Zach to shut up.

Ha, I loved his sister already. I could tell we would become close.

*****

**Remember to check out the FIRST EVER Gallagher Girls Awards, which ALMOST ALL of my GG stories have been nominated for. Some even multiple times! Also, I'm nominated for the best writer award, WHOO! Voting starts MARCH 21st! YOU BETTER VOTE! :)**


	19. Chapter Dicisette

**Disclaimer: No, no, no, I DO NOT own Gallagher Girls. But I do own Nicholas, Adrianna, and Thalia. Oh and Tristan Valley, but I don't like him very much, and I don't think you do, either! I wonder if Ally-C reads GG fanfic? That'd be awesome! **

**Shoutout to our favorittteee author: HEY ALLY! WHAT'S UP?**

**Thanks to my fantabulous beta, Ashley!!! (melonme23)**

**Check out her stories, and please please please vote in the Gallagher Girls Awards!**

**More reviews please! Makes me happy! =)**

*****

It was mid-day in America by the time we pulled up to Liz and Jonas' house. I was so excited; I literally jumped out of the car and sprinted to the door, then rang the doorbell. No one came.

I rang again, and again, and again. Finally someone answered the door.

I flung myself at Liz. "LIZ! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" I yelled, overjoyed as I hugged her.

"Nice to see you too?" She laughed, returning the hug.

"Hey, Cammie." Jonas said nodding at me, and coming up behind her in the hallway.

"JONAS!" I yelled happily, and ambushed him with a hug too.

"Um, hey? Again?" he said, laughing nervously.

"Where are they?" I was so excited that I was nearly jumping up and down with joy.

"Geez, Mom, you've been gone for like what, two weeks, have you gone crazy already?" Nick's smart-ass voice came from my left. He was a mirror image of his father, smirking and leaning against a wall.

"Nikki!" I squealed, and attacked him with my hugs and kisses. "I missed you so much."

He laughed. "Okay, Mom, enough… seriously… LET GO!"

I reluctantly let go. "Mommy!" My eight-year-old daughter's voice rang from behind me. I turned around and held my arms open as Adrianna bounded into them.

"I missed you, baby." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Aw, I thought I was your baby." Nick whined sarcastically from behind me.

I turned around to glare at my son, "You're just like your father." I said, earning a scowl from him.

"Uh, Cammie?" Liz asked from behind me as I let go of Adrianna.

"Yeah?"

"Introductions?"

"Oh right, everyone, this is Thalia, Zach's sister. Thalia," I said, gesturing to the people surrounding me, "This is my best friend Liz, you know Jonas, Nick and Adrianna, oh and the man and two women getting out of the car by the curb are Macey and Bex; my other best friends, and _that's_ Grant, you know him too."

She leaned back for a second, studying her niece and nephew. "So _you're_ Nicholas Joseph and Adrianna Jacqueline Morgan?" She said, questioning them.

"Depends who wants to know?" Adrianna said, taking her place next to her brother, raising her eyebrows. Ah, they would make great spies someday.

Thalia laughed, "Thalia Victoria Goode, I'm your aunt."

"Oh, okay then." Nick shrugged. "Then yeah, that's who we are."

"Hello people! What did we miss?" Macey yelled quite loudly. She sashayed through the door, straight to me, and 'embraced' me- as she would say.

"Hey, Camilicious!" Bex said, claiming me after Grant did.

"Ew, don't call me that, Rebecca." I said, scrunching my nose.

"Then don't call me Rebecca." She retorted.

"Hey, you started it." I pointed out.

"Touché."  
"Thalia?" Grant asked, confused.

"The one and only. I see you haven't changed at all, Mr. Jacobs." She smiled at him.

"It _is_ you!" He cracked a grin and hugged her. "I haven't seen you since you visited Blackthorne years back! How've ya been?"

"Oh just dandy, cleaning up my little brother's mess, as per usual." She flung her arm around her younger brother and stood next to him.

Zach had his arms and legs crossed, leaning against the wall, and smirked at his sister, "Yeah, it's always a joy to have _you_ around to clean _up_ the mess, sis."

"Oh you know you love me, Zachy- poo." She cooed, pinching his cheek.

He slapped her hand away, "Sure, Sure, Tally." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well let's move this little _reunion_ to the couch, I don't want to callous my feet." Macey said, drifting off into the living room. I sighed and rolled my eyes at my friend's behavior.

But I followed her lead and plopped down on the over-sized loveseat next to the couch, curling my legs underneath me and propping my head up on my hand. Bex and Grant sat down next to Macey. Nick literally plopped down in between Bex and Macey and propped his feet up over Grant, who wrinkled his nose.

"Ew, Zach, your son's feet smell as bad as yours!" I burst out laughing along with everyone but Nick and Zach, who both frowned. Like father like son, even if the son despised that.

Adrianna daintily sat down on the opposite couch, Thalia next to her, and then Jonas and Liz. I scooted over to give Zach more room when he let his body collapse next to mine on the seat.

I saw Bex lift an eyebrow, and Grant wag both of his, but I ignored it. Idiots. What was I suppose to do? Resist Zach? Psh.

I wish.

"So… what are we going to do?" I asked, curiously.

Macey yawned, "I don't know, I don't even know why Bex woke me up from my beauty sleep to come here. Ask her."

Bex elbowed her, "Thanks. Grant's going to entertain us, aren't you?" She said, smirking at her husband.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Grant said, getting up from the intensity of Bex's stare.

"What should I do?"

"Oooo! Do a Zach impression! I love it when you do those!" Thalia said.

"Oh yeah! Okay, here we go…" He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms and smirked, "I'm Zach Goode and I think I'm so cool. I continuously listen to Kanye West's 'Stronger.'" Grant then went into his own Grant mode, and started dancing and singing, "That don't kill me, can only make me _stronger!"_ I started laughing. "Hey, that's like Zach's motto!" Grant's face lightened. "Ohmygosh Zach! You're like…_James BOND!"_ Grant burst out. We all laughed in unison when Zach frowned.

"Not funny Grant. Oh yeah, how about a Grant impression?" He got up quickly from the couch, and sat next to Bex. "This is for show purposes only, I _do not_ like Bex in _any way!"_ He said, making it clear to the whole room, his eyes lingering on mine for seconds longer than the others.

"No offense, Bex" He apologized when he caught her expression. **(Sorry, just had to add that! Lol)**

Then he turned to look at her with these large eyes, and opened his mouth and pretended to pant. I cracked up. "Grant! That's exactly what you do!" I said in between giggles.

(Here's where _I_ have fun)

"Oh yeah, Zach? How about this?" He sat down on the oversized loveseat next to me and leaned in towards me, making me lean back more, almost in a lying position. "I think I'm so cool that I can seduce Cammie, and then leave whenever I want!" He yelled angrily. Zach's brows furrowed as anger spread on his face.

"Really? I'm Grant and I flirt with every girl I see, even if I'm married to Bex, who I'm _in love_ with!" he shouted, leaning in towards Bex.

Then it happened.

*****

**Remember to vote in the FIRST EVER Gallagher Girls Awards in the GG Forum! Many of my stories have been nominated, including this one- twice. **

**Remember to review; I haven't been getting as many reviews lately. Although, I got about 20 for the last one! Thanks ya'll! Ahh! I got over 200 reviews! YAY! :]**

**Zach was more IC this chapter, huh?**


	20. Chapter Diciotto

Disclaimer: Seriously, do I have to say it? Nah…

**Thanks to my amazing beta, Ash! (melonme23) What happens to Adrianna in this chapter was Ash's idea!!!**

**Check out her stories, and check out the FIRST EVER Gallagher Girls Awards! Voting is occurring now! YAY! Many of my stories have been nominated-like this one has, twice- and I've been nominated as 'best' author. SO GO VOTE! :]**

*********

"Mommy…" she said, clutching her throat. Everyone's attention snapped to the girl fainting across the room.

Nick got to her before I did. "Adrianna?" ADRIANNA!" He yelled, shaking her unconscious form frantically.

I pushed him away, "Don't touch her."

I checked her pulse. She was struggling to breathe. "Her lungs are closing! Someone call 911!" I yelled.

Grant sprinted into the kitchen and furiously dialed the phone. "Hello? Operator…yes, I need immediate emergency aid. A young girl- yes…coordinates? I don't know! She's barely breathing… 451 Weinherst Road in Halesbrook." He hung up the phone and dashed back in.

"Does she have any asthmatic problems, Cammie?" I heard his panicked question as I leaned over my daughter.

"No, no… sh-she doesn't." I mumbled. Jonas told everyone to take a step back. I bit my lip as tears spilled over. What was happening to my baby?

Nick was kneeling on Adrianna's left side, clutching her hand, while silently crying. It was the first time I saw him cry since he was a baby.

Three minutes and fifty-one seconds later, an ambulance arrived. The paramedics shifted her onto a stretcher and inside the vehicle. They also attached a machine that would pump air into her lungs for her. The head paramedic said it was because she couldn't breathe on her own.

I dashed out into the car, and Nick climbed in the passenger side while Zach and Macey got into the back. Liz, Bex, Jonas, Grant, and Thalia climbed into Bex's SUV and sped behind us the whole time. I trailed after the ambulance, not caring about the police or the speed limit.

I parked in the emergency patient's parking area and ran in after the stretcher carrying my little girl. What was wrong? How could this happen to an eight-year-old? Why?

"Mommy…" croaked a different voice. I looked down to see Nick looking up at me with watery eyes.

"Aw, baby, it's going to be okay. I promise Adrianna will be fine." He clung to my waist and buried his face in my stomach. I couldn't help but to shake as the sobs threatened to return. I had to be strong for Nicholas. "Sh…" I cooed.

I gently pried him off of me and led him to where his father, aunt, and godparents were waiting. "Stay here with Daddy. I'll be back. Soon." I added when a horrified look crossed his face. I turned away and raced down the hall.

But before the doors closed leading to the ICU, I looked back and was surprised to see Nick climb into his father's lap and squeeze him tightly as he cried. I was even more surprised to see the silent tears escaping Zach's eyes as he wrapped his arms around his son.

Thalia looked at me. "Go." She mouthed, and with a nod I sped off towards my baby.

****

Hours later, I waited by her gurney, just watching her breathe. An hour ago, the doctors took her off the machine that helped her breathe, because her lungs were now stable enough to work without assistance. Thank God.

I cradled my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees. And then I heard it.

She sighed deeply and I heard an intake of breath, "Mommy?" I looked up to see my daughter's eyes fluttering open. "What happened?"

I sighed in relief and sat on the edge of her hospital bed. "Oh honey, you had an asthmatic attack. And you fainted. You even had your brother crying! We were all worried sick." I pushed back the dark hair she inherited from her father and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy, I want to see Nikki. Can I see him?" She pleaded, tugging on my arm.

"Of course, sweetheart." I said, "I'll send Nikki in." I left and twisted my way through the maze, back to the waiting room. The second Nicholas saw me with my dead-beat eyes and weary stance, he scrambled off of Zach's lap and ran to me.

"Is she okay, Mommy? Can I see her? Dad promised I could!" He said, nearly jumping up and down with a weird mix of anxiety and a twisted excitement.

"Shh, Nicholas, yes, she's fine. She wants to see you now. Room 113." He smiled at me and sprinted off down the hallway to his sister's room. I knew he would have no trouble finding it. He did have spy genes, after all.

"How is she?" The deep voice asked from behind me. I turned around to face the father of my children.

"She's doing better. She had an asthma attack. They want to keep her overnight, but they think that a couple doses of an inhaler should do her good. Of course, I'm sure the CIA can fix her up."

Suddenly he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk back at Jonas' and Liz's house," He breathed into my hair, "but I really do care for them. And I care for you too. You know I love you, right? And even if I'm not the best father in the world, I think they're warming up to me." He pulled away, smiling. And for once, not smirking.

I smiled back. "I think they like you too. And…I love you too." I mumbled.

He put a finger under my chin and tilted my face upwards so he could _kiss me._

My insides rejoiced.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting, but I was wondering if my goddaughter was okay?" Grant's unnecessarily loud and annoying voice crowed from behind Zach.

I smiled at him as Zach pulled me into his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. "She's doing just fine, Grant. You can all go visit her now, if you want. She's in Room 113."

Grant nodded vigorously, smiled, and then motioned for the rest of the group to follow him. They hurriedly passed Zach and I. Thalia winked at me as she passed.

****

Little did I know- and I swear if I did, I would have gotten out of there like a bat out of hell- that there was a certain enemy… just waiting for the right moment to attack.

Not only did I put my best friends, my almost-sister, my love, and my children in danger, but I probably ruined my life.

But I swear to myself, that even if I have to sacrifice myself, I _will _save them. And that's a promise I intend to keep. And I'm not called Cameron Morgan the Chameleon for nothing.

**There's going to be a big and unexpected twist in the next couple of chapters! YAY!**


	21. Chapter Dicanove

**Thanks to melonme23, Ashley, my beta. I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter for a while, so I'm sorry. I hope you like it! There's a huge twist upcoming in the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even blonde, so I'm obviously not Ally Carter! Well... my friends say I have dirty blonde hair but I also think my friends are lovable retards... in a good way! :D****Adrianna POV**

* * *

It was cold and damp and dreary. Where was Mommy? Where was Daddy? Where was…

The loud bang of the door screamed through the room and a dark man slinked in. I shrugged up against the cold wall and felt the bindings protruding into my chaffed skin tighten in response.

Why was I locked here? What were they going to do with me?

I had heard stories about this before… and there's _never_ a happy ending.

****

**Cammie POV**

I woke with a start in the morning, my heart pounding and my maternal adrenaline kicking in. I had a feeling something was wrong.

Last night, Zach and I had returned to my apartment with Nick and Adrianna after Adrianna's asthmatic attack. I swung my legs over the bed.

Nothing bad could have happened, right? This apartment was nearly impossible to get into. Fool proof. Then again, most terrorists aren't fools, are they?

I opened the door to the room Nick and Adrianna shared and found both beds empty. I quickly searched the closets and under the beds and any other place for them to be hiding in the house just to freak me out. I couldn't find either one of them.

"ZACH!" I screamed. Where were they? A groan echoed from the other room.

"ZACH! THE KIDS ARE _GONE!_" I yelled hysterically. Before he even had a chance to respond, I ran outside to check the fingerprint machine. There was a yellow wire cut outside of the box. That single wire would allow any fingerprint to pass through the scanner.

_Who the hell took them? _I frantically asked myself, running through all the different possible scenarios in my mind.

I ran back into the room to find Zach already on the phone with Grant and Bex. I quickly called Liz and Jonas, who called Macey, who called Thalia. Within half an hour, we were all convened and dressed in my apartment.

"So what happened?" Macey asked calmly, as I was completely freaking out.

"I woke up this morning knowing something was wrong, and I checked their room and they were gone, and I checked the house and I couldn't find them and then I saw the cut wire on the fingerprint scanner and then we called you, and then I got dressed and then I—"

"We get it, Cam." Jonas said. "So, let's run a fingerprint test on the scanner and then track down the guy. We'll send in Zach, Thalia, and Grant in as Team One to take out the guards or whoever is there, and then Cammie, Bex, and Macey can go in as Team Two after them, get Adrianna and Nick, and take out the leader if needed. Capice?"

"Okay," I nodded my head vigorously, "Sounds good. LET'S GO!!!" I stormed out of the room, but swerved at the door when I remembered that I need duct tape and paper for the fingerprint. "HOLD ON!"

Everyone stared at me oddly when I returned. "HOW CAN YOU ALL BE SO CALM? LET'S GO! GO! GO!"

They all jumped out of their seats and helped me after that. As Team One and Two prepared, Liz and Jonas analyzed the fingerprint in the CIA's lab.

I picked up the phone half way through the first ring. "Jonas?"

"Yeah, so the guy is the head of an organization that works with the Russian mob. He likes to hide out in Somalia. He's…"

"WHO THE HELL IS IT, JONAS?" I screamed in frustration.

"It's… Peter Valley… but…"

"One second, you're on loudspeaker," I said as everyone gathered around.

"His partner is Bryan Goode… Zach and Thalia's uncle."

****

So Tristan Valley's younger brother wanted revenge on me for killing his 'over-achieving' brother.

But what the hell did _Bryan Goode_ want from me? From Zach? From Thalia?

****

**Nick POV**

"What do you want?" I whimpered. "Where's my sister?"

The man chuckled. "Oh, you're just as sad as your pathetic father. Let me introduce myself. I'm Bryan Goode." I looked up at those words.

"Bryan _Goode?_" I asked.

"Yes, I am your great uncle. No doubt your mother, father, aunts, and uncles are coming to your rescue now. They have absolutely no idea what they're running into though. Ha."

"Where's my _sister?_" Both my teeth and fists clenched.

"Oh, don't worry, she's somewhere safe…for now. But you should know she'll be the first one to die. Just because I know that will kill you more than it will if I kill your parents. Unless… you want to make a deal, that is…" He said.

"What kind of deal?" I asked warily. Anything for my sister.

"I'll trade your life for your sisters. I won't kill you—you'll work for me for _eternity_. I will _own_ you. I'll even let you see your sister go free. Do we have a deal, Nicholas?"

"What about the rest of my rescue party?" I asked cautiously.

"Here's the thing- we'll leave, taking you with us. But we'll leave your sister here, which is where they are headed now. They'll find your sister, search for you; eventually give up after countless failures. You've succeeded in saving your sister and the rest of your family. Do we have a deal?"

"Where do I sign?"

****

Cammie POV

We had to take a long plane ride to Somalia. I breathed out a sigh of relief when we finally landed.

"Relax, Cammie. Your nerves and maternal instincts aren't help them right now." Zach said, trying to soothe me.

"I don't care, Zach. I can't help it."

****

When we finally arrived, Team One went in first. "I don't see any guys." Thalia's voice came through calm and clear.

"Yeah, I don't see anything." Grant said, more nervously.

"It could be a trick." Zach sided.

"Or not…" I replied smoothly, letting spy instincts kick in.

"CAMMIE! NO!" Bex shouted through comms as I took off towards the entrance of the hideout, passing Grant, Zach, and Thalia's hiding spot.

I found a ventilation vent and crawled through. I listened hard for any sounds. Pressing my ear against the aluminum, I heard slight thuds 3 paces ahead of me. Kicking the air vent down, I fell through the hole onto the ground.

I heard the slight bangs of my friends and family squirming through the system above me. But I couldn't concentrate. The sight before me had all my focus.

"My baby!" I yelled, stunned and outraged.


	22. Chapter Venti

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gallagher Girls. But I own the plotline, Thalia, Adrianna, and… NICK! My favorite little double agent. Or is he? (Double I mean, Triple, Quadruple… you never know his true intentions. Heck, even sometimes I don't!) But you gotta love him! :D**

**Thanks to my amazing beta, Ash! (melonme23)**

* * *

Cammie POV

"My baby!" I yelled before I rushed towards Adrianna. She was silently crying because her body was bound together, and her mouthed duct taped closed. She also had a bomb wired to her. Nick was nowhere in sight.

I started viciously un-strapping her and breaking all of the right wires as I heard my family (which I considered my friends to be) dropping down from the vent and gasping. Grant ran over to where I was and helped me free my daughter from the bomb and her ropes.

"Red, blue. No, white. Yellow. 2nd red one from the left. Okay, carefully lift it off…." We successfully disengaged the bomb with a minute and twelve seconds to spare. I hugged Adrianna to me closely. "Did they hurt you, baby?" I asked.

She was eight years old, and had a _bomb_ strapped to her. "Physically yes; they only cuffed me. But, but," she started crying ferociously and gripped my arm, "they _took_ Nikki, Mom. They _took_ him. And they left me here to die." I stiffened when I heard that.

I handed Adrianna to Zach who cradled her gently in his arms bridal style. I was about to launch myself into the vent to try to retrieve my son when Adrianna said the most insane thing I had ever heard, "No, Mom. Don't go. He went by choice."

"What!?" I gasped, along with everyone else. Zach nearly dropped Adrianna, and it's pretty hard to startle _him._

"They left me here to die, but they knew you were coming. They gave you an easy bomb, and then they took Nick. I could have disengaged it, but I was tied up. There's a catch. And Nick knows something. He went without a fight. I saw it with my own eyes. He left me here Mom, he left me here alone…He-he- said…" She trailed off, crying hysterically into her father's shirt.

"I know you're upset Adrianna, we _all_ are. But he's my son, and your brother. What. Did. He. Say?" I enunciated clearly.

"He…he said… that he didn't love me. And to never come looking for him… ever. Or he would kill me without thinking twice."

"Wait, what exactly happened?" said Macey, being the rational one.

_[Flashback] [Adrianna POV]_

_I sat there, not crying. I couldn't show weakness. That's the one thing I would not allow myself to do, show them weakness._

_Although I did gasp when Nick strolled into my cell unharmed and looked around casually. I was chained. And he was… free?_

"_Nick? What are you doing? Come untie me!" I whisper-yelled._

_Suddenly, a big scary guy came into the room. "Behind you, Nick!" I yelled. But Nick did nothing to stop it. The guy leaned against the wall and watched in amusement._

"_I'm not here to untie you, Adrianna. I'm here to deliver a message. Stay away. And tell Mom and… Zach… not to come looking for me. If they do- if you do- I swear I'll kill you all without a second thought. And I know you'd never kill me. You don't have the guts to kill your own blood." He sneered at me._

_I gaped, "What happened to you, Nick? __Forty-eight__ hours ago I was on my deathbed and you were crying for me. What happened?" _

_His face hardened, "Oh__,__ please. It was just an act. I needed you to be here to complete my- our… plan." He said grimly._

_The man detached himself from the wall and came over to me. He started to put a bomb on me._

"_NICK! You're going to let him strap a bomb to me? Please! I know my brother is in there somewhere! This is NOT you! Come ON! Nick! Nikki!" I screamed. The guy slapped me across the face, and I momentarily saw remorse flash upon Nick's face. Maybe he did care? I was gagged and I sat there, painfully glaring at my… brother._

"_Don't worry, Ade." He said calmly, "Mom and Zach will be here in fifteen minutes and __forty-five__ seconds, and you're bomb is set to go off in nineteen minutes and __forty-two__ seconds. You'll live… for now. And I promise," he said, coming closer to me, "that you'll never see me again… ever. You'll hear of me, see the things I do, but you'll never be in my presence ever again."_

_He was about to close the door when he turned back, "I don't love you, never did. Never loved Mom, and especially not Zach. In fact," he seemed to smile, "you can blame him for this whole ordeal. Later, sis!" He seemed to sneer the last part._

_[End flashback, back to Cammie POV]_

Everyone stood frozen on the spot. Nick? A traitor? My… son? And what did Zach have to do with any of this?

"No…" I stuttered, backing up against a wall, "He wouldn't do that…" I stared up at my friends guiltily… it was my fault, wasn't it? "Why?"

Tears cascaded down my cheeks. What would drive my son into turning into a double agent? And so young?! He didn't even go to Blackthorne yet.

They'd get information from him, train him, use him, and then kill him!

My fists clenched. "I have to find him." I said, pushing off of the wall. "They have to be close. They left less than half an hour ago. I'll call Liz and Jonas and get them to locate the nearest government barometers and figure out the direction of the plane. Grant, Bex, get two fighter jets here pronto. Macey, call in a favor as the first daughter and get the Pentagon to send some other armed planes after it. After all, we're dealing with terrorists now too. But tell them there is a child on board." Everyone took my commands.

Thalia worked on relaxing Adrianna. I pulled Zach to the side, "Do you think he's a double?" I asked, stiffly.

"I'm not sure. He has the skills to lie and to cheat. I'm thinking there was obviously some reason for him to go… some kind of motive. I just don't understand what would motivate an eight year old boy to join a terrorist group and give up his life to be their chattel!"

"Look, we're getting him back, double or not. Whether I die or not… got it?" He nodded, I poked him in the chest, "and no matter what I do, you stay out of the way, understand?" He nodded again.

"But you're not getting yourself killed, Cammie. Over _my_ dead body." He tried to grin, but it wasn't very amusing.

"Don't try to save me, Zach. Adrianna can't lose a brother and both parents." I said it, knowing someone was going to die.

Spy instincts are usually correct.


	23. Chapter Ventuno

**Reunion**

**Chapter 21**

**Thanks to my beta, melonme23, ASHLEY!!! I posted this without her beta-ing it. O.o Once I hear from her, I'll have her beta it, and then I'll repost it. I was just getting really anxious for ya'll to read this. School is in 18 days! :( I don't know when I'll be updating next, which makes me sad, plus... I left you at a bad cliffie. SORRY! :D**

**I love you all! Keep checking my profile for updates!**

* * *

We searched for years. And we haven't stopped. Today marks the date that my only son, Nicholas Joseph Morgan, was taken from my own home.

That my only daughter, Adrianna Jacqueline Morgan, had a bomb strapped to her at the mere age of eight.

The day we all lost a brother, son, nephew, or grandson.

It's been eight years. Adrianna is sixteen, and her brother would be too if he was here with us now.

But I know he's alive.

Not just because of my maternal instinct. But because what he told Adrianna was true. He left his mark. He was noticed. And he was good. No, not _Goode._ But, good. In a bad way. He killed, but was never caught. Always off the radar.

He was a spy down to his bone.

_Flashback: Age: 13_

"_Cammie!" I looked up quickly to see Jonas run into my kitchen._

"_What?" I snapped. I was cranky, as per usual. Since the loss of my son, I hadn't been the most 'sociable' person._

"_Look at this!" He shoved a bulletin issued by the CIA in my face and pointed at the headlining article. It read:_

_**MYSTERIOUS MARK LEFT BY MURDERER OF GALLAGHER ALUMNI**_

_**The recent murders of Chelsea Pinoff, Tina Walters- Smith, Kim Lee-Wycott, and Anna Fetterman-Thompson all mysteriously have the same marking left at the scene of their compromise. After going undercover on a mission to exploit the Russian Embassy, each of these Gallagher Alumni were found brutally murdered. No traces or evidence were found at the scenes except for a single mark spray painted in gold near the operative's heads. The name, "Goode", was transcribed. Intelligence has narrowed the search down to one group, led by Peter Valley and Bryan Goode.**_

_**Lab technicians found a footprint away from the scene of the crime, roughly the size of a thirteen year old boy. Investigators hypothesize that it belongs to Nicholas Morgan, son of Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode, the child who was presumed missing five years ago after the kidnapping of him and his sister, Adrianna Morgan.**_

_**Agent Courtney Bauer noted, "We're about a hundred percent sure that Nicholas Morgan committed the murders, or assisted in them. That is still alive, and is indeed working for his uncle and his partner."**_

_**The current whereabouts of Nicholas Morgan, Bryan Goode, and Peter Valley are unknown. Specialist Elizabeth Sutton pointed out, "According to the location of the murders, and the time it took the CIA to uncover them leaves me to believe that the three subjects are hiding out somewhere in the middle-east, close to the west border of China."**_

_I shakily handed the paper back to Jonas. "Are you telling me that Liz had information on my son and didn't tell me?" I gritted my teeth and looked up at her husband._

"_Don't jump to conclusions, Cammie. She could have been… she could have… uh…" He stammered. _

_I jumped up from my seat and swung Jonas down onto it with an "oof!" _

"_Jonas. Did. You. Know. About. This?" He didn't respond. His spy training was kicking in. He may not be in the field, but his old CoveOps training obviously did him some good._

_I leaned over and looked him straight in the eye. "How could you?" I simply turned away and stormed into the living room where I saw Liz talking to Adrianna._

"_ELIZABETH SUTTON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw Zach poke his head out of the bathroom and Grant and Bex froze from where they were watching TV. Macey and Thalia looked up from their fashion magazine._

_I was seething with anger._

"_Yes?" Liz asked calmly, raising an eyebrow._

"_HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD INFORMATION ON MY SON!?" I yelled._

"_WHAT!" Everyone but Jonas yelled, who quietly edged into the room behind me, heading for the front door._

"_You're not going anywhere!" I yelled at Jonas, grabbing his arm and swinging him down hard onto the couch next to Liz, who was surprisingly keeping her cool._

"_I didn't want to work you up, Cammie. I didn't want to tell you that your thirteen year old son was the culprit behind the killing spree."_

"_Nikki did that?" Adrianna whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. She got up and ran into Zach and I's bedroom, closing the door._

"_Adrianna!" Zach called after her._

_Bex got up from her seat. "I got this."_

_I returned my glare to my best friend… make that ex- best- friend._

"_Don't you think I still would want to know. I know its sickening, but these murders are my only clues that my son is ALIVE! God, Liz! I CANNOT believe you! You know what," I said, getting fired up, "I don't want to see you again! I mean, ever! GET OUT!" I yelled pointing to the door. "NOW!" _

_Liz got up and Jonas got up timidly, following her, eyes on my hand, trying not to get whacked again._

_[Bex POV]_

"_Adrianna…" I said, rubbing her back. She had buried her face into her father's pillow and was refusing to look at me. "Ade, come on. Nick wouldn't want you to be sad."_

_She shot up abruptly. "Nick… are you kidding? He told me he didn't love me. He would love to see my misery. Especially the fact that he caused it. God, I can never stop thinking about him. I go to Gallagher… I think about how he should be in the Blackthorne exchange." She was crying now, and I was beginning to also. Me? Bex Baxter? Crying? Nu-uh! "I go on my first date in Roseville, and I think about how Nick would be following me to make sure I didn't get hurt, and how he would threaten my date before we left the school. AUNT BEX!" She yelled. "HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! MY OWN BROTHER DOESN'T LOVE ME! NO ONE CAN FIX THAT!" She slammed her head back down onto the pillow and was sobbing uncontrollably, her body shaking like she was having a seizure. _

"_NOW!" I heard from the living room. I guess Cammie just kicked out Liz, and of course Jonas would go with her._

_Not telling Cammie was wrong, but never speaking to Liz again? Oh, God, this was going to be horrible._

_It was those stupid bastards. Bryan Goode and Peter Valley._

_**They**__ took Nick._

_**They**__ strapped the bomb to Adrianna._

_**They**__ ruined us all._

_And they were going to pay for it._

_Flashback over_

CAMMIE POV

I stood next to Zach, crying uncontrollably as they lowered the casket into the ground.

My sixteen year old daughter, sank to the ground crying uncontrollably also.

Almost in unison, every one of us dropped to our knees, and tossed dirt into the large hole.

Macey was crying, her mascara running.

Zach was crying, his eyes red.

Thalia sobbing mournfully, cupping her face.

Even though I was still angered at them, Liz and Jonas were here.

Liz's hair was messed up from the myriad of times she ran her hands through her hair, her eyes as red as red as her hair.

Jonas, rubbing his eyes from underneath his glasses.

Grant, silent, completely lost.

I stared at the grave stone.

**Rebecca Baxter**

**Loved Wife, Sister, Aunt**

**April 6, 1992—January 19, 2032**

**A Fighter Through It All**

My best best best friend was dead. Bex was gone. She… she… was gone… forever.

And my son killed her.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie! I have planned out the rest of my story! :D I just have to write it...**

**I have to read a HUGE book and right a report on it, and I'm going on vacation for a week so that means I only have eleven days to do that! I have over 300 pages left! EEK! Sorry ya'll!**

**Remember to check my profile for updates! :D**


	24. Note to Readers

I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing every chapter and reading!

**This is the most reviewed story in the Gallagher Girls fandom!**

I just want to gush and say how awesome you all are, and I LOVED the reviews you all just gave me for Chapter 21.

Now, I'm sorry for killing Bex, but it had to be done. It is crucial for the final chapter. (Which is not the next one; you can all start breathing again)

Please go vote on my poll and guess what will happen next! :D

OH, and I thought of the most **brilliant, sad, amazing, CRY-WORTHY ending. I guarantee you WILL CRY!**

(or your money back...lol... jk....)

HINT HINT: There is no happy ending to this story. It's twisted and sick, and somebody or somebod**_ies_** will die.

PM me your guess. And if you get it right, you'll get a shoutout and I'll tell you you're right.

I love you all!

Sorry for being gone for so long!

**_Kelsey_**


	25. This Is For You I Love You

Hey, sorry I've been gone for so long guys.

I don't think I'll be updating any stories anymore.

I haven't talked to my 'ol fanfic friends in a while and I miss you guys!

I miss Ash, and Asha, and Allie, and Ray, and Kiwi and everybody!!! Sorry if I didn't mention you, you know who you are!

I know Ash deleted her stories, but I'll leave mine for ya'll.

So, since Reunion isn't going to be continued, feel free to PM me and you can have the story and finish it.

I love you guys, I'm so absolutely sorry, I** AM reading fanfiction occasionally.**

I've recently fallen back into reading fanfiction. Mostly Gallagher Girls, Maximum Ride, some Mortal Instruments and some others.

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.

Remember to re-read your work and try to keep characters in character (wow....) unless you're doing something new.

I remember when I first started doing fanfiction and my writing was horrible and my ideas were so unrealistic! **And some of them still ARE**.

I love you guys. Feel free to PM me.

Keep writing, and Keep Reading!

Remember to look for Gallagher Girls 4 on June 30th!

Oh, and if there's ever another awards ceremony (check my profile for the previous one!!!) PM me please, I'd love to join in! :)

I love you guys,

Kelsey

P.S. I MISS YOU GUYS!!!


	26. Chapter Ventitre

**I know you've all been waiting for this... so here it is ;)**

**i don't own anything except for Thalia, Adrianna, & Nick**

In a lonesome house, on a lonesome street, a young boy stands, watching the fluorescent flicker of the lamppost. The dark sky and quiet atmosphere don't scare him; because Nicholas Morgan was indifferent.

Of course, his eight-year adventure had changed him. For better or for worse? Even he wasn't so sure.

He had done some horrible things, but had witnessed worse.

Nick Morgan had been forced to look into the grief-stricken eyes of Rebecca Baxter, his aunt. He had to watch Bryan Goode, his great-uncle, pull the trigger.

He didn't cry though; but the memory of Aunt Bex's face left a scar. A long, hideous, scar; unforgettable.

Eight years is a long time, he thinks. But he remembers why he left in the first place.

To protect the one person in the world he loved—loves the most. Adrianna.

His baby sister.

When he thinks this he remembers that she isn't really a baby. And how she constantly reminded him that they were twins, and a few minutes didn't make a difference in age—they both intended to leave the womb at the same time.

He remembers his mother—who did everything in her power to always do right by him and Adrianna. The slight wrinkles by her eyes when she smiles, and her blue eyes and brown hair that falls over her shoulder when she sighs.

His father—although they weren't the closest, he still loved his father. And he knew his father loved him. Nick was always suspicious of his father. He was very protective of his mother, you know, and Aunt Macey had told him about how Zach had broken his mother's heart at first; and how hard Cammie's pregnancy had been with Zach.

But he still loved him nevertheless.

Uncle Grant. His father's best friend. A lady's man. And Aunt Bex's husband. Even though they had no kid, their Rottweiler (Aunt Bex _adores_ rottweilers, surprising, huh?) Always offering to give him tips on how to throw an assassin across the room, or how to dismantle a 380G model Guberson Pipe Bomb with two fingers, his teeth, and an earring. His jokes (even if his mother and father were the brunt of most) were funny, if not outrageous.

Aunt Macey. Headstrong, stubborn, beautiful, and caring. After her disappointment that he wasn't gay (she _really_ wanted a gay nephew for some reason) she enjoyed trashing Zach in front of him and Adrianna. She was very stubborn and once she made a decision she stuck by it, which was useful and annoying at a myriad of different times.

Uncle Jonas—for a super-geek genius he was pretty cool. Once Nick had convinced him that even though Aunt Liz had married him with the glasses, contacts were the way to go. He taught Nick how to hack into the M16 files in under 30 seconds (which made Aunt Bex _very upset_ considering her parents worked there). Even though he needed to cut his floppy black hair more often, he was pretty cool.

Oh, Aunt Liz. He missed her 'Oopsie Daisies' and the necessary shatter that always followed. Sometimes there would be a grunt where Grant fell catching a pot or something of the sort. She was a great cook, and always made Nick pasta when he was feeling upset, or just to surprise him, which was always a great treat (considering Nick didn't get surprised very often).

Lastly, Aunt Thalia. The only Aunt he was _actually related to._ Not that blood made a difference. There were similarities between her and Zach, but Nick secretly liked spotting the differences between the two siblings.

Family was important, even if they weren't blood, especially in the business Nick and Adrianna were brought up in.

Sometimes family were all people had, and in order to protect your family; you have to sacrifice yourself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alpha Team in position, Beta, Charlie, and Delta do you copy?"

"Copy. Beta, Charlie, and Delta are in position, ready for invasion on Alpha team's count."

"Copy that. In 3, 2, 1…"

The doors to the secluded gray warehouse flew open as the joint efforts of CIA, FBI, Interpol, and M16 invaded.

The headquarters belonging to a Mr. Valley and a Mr. Goode had been discovered after over eight years (thanks to the clues left by one Nicholas Morgan).

Heads were slammed into the ground, and shots were fired. Furniture and shelves were thrown. In the end, only two agents were wounded, and all people allying themselves with Valley or Goode were taken down during the invasion.

The only survivor of the classically epic battle between good and evil was Nicholas Joseph Morgan; who had valiantly surrendered upon the break in.

Little did the CIA, FBI, Interpol, and M16 know that had been Nick's plan all along.

As said before, eight years is a long time. It can change a person.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I want to see my son. Now." Cameron Morgan said, again, pacing around in the waiting room of the CIA's Langley headquarters. Five hours ago she had received news that her son had been found and taken into custody after an invasion of a warehouse in Russia.

"Ms. Morgan, you'll be able to see your son after he has been questioned by the Director." A nearby secretary answered.

"Cam, come on, sit down, your not helping the situation." Zach urged, sitting in a chair next to his sixteen-year-old daughter, Adrianna Jacqueline Morgan.

"Mom, _please relax_." Adrianna pleaded, "You're making me more nervous than I should be."

Adrianna had been swiftly taken from Gallagher Academy four hours ago, while Cammie promised her mother that she would relay any information about Nick to her.

Grant had refused to come, as he had mixed feeling about Nick. They had all been told Nick had murdered Bex but no one believed it. Grant was unsure of what to believe, and was still in mourning of his late wife, who had passed only four months before.

Macey said she would come as quickly as she could, but she was stuck at a political meeting with her father and mother (even after _years_ she still couldn't escape).

Liz and Jonas promised to come as soon as possible, with coffee of course. And Thalia was sitting on Zach's other side, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for any information the CIA was willing to give them.

Cammie sighed loudly and angrily fell down onto her seat next to her only daughter. Fidgeting, she turned to her daughter; smoothed down the long dark hair she had inherited from her father and kissed the top of her head.

"Cam," Zach said, leaning around Adrianna to look into her eyes, "you need to relax, I know its been eight years and I want to see him just as badly as you, but you need to just sit back and chill. Seriously."

Cammie glared at her fiancé. "Don't tell me what to do, Zach!" She hissed, standing back up to pace.

Adrianna gave her father a purposeful look as he cradled his head in his hands.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Adrianna mumbled, getting up and heading down the west hallway. Once she got around the corner, she looked back to see the secretary on the phone and her family waiting impatiently. "Perfect," she mumbled, slipping back the way she came, heading down the east hallway.

Where her brother was.

She slipped into an unoccupied room right as Nick's interrogator stepped out of the interrogation room. He was talking to some of his colleagues and passed by, not noticing Adrianna.

She peeked out the window, two guards stationed at the door.

Easy.

She slipped out of the room and then began running towards the guards.

Panting, she stopped in front of them and gasped, "thank god I found you! There's been a security breach in the weapons room and the Director told me to find all the guards I could and tell them to go NOW!"

The guards looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

Adrianna grew irritated. She didn't want to have to knock them out. "The Director said something about Peter Valley's family invading?" She drawled.

Without another second to lose, the two guards sprinted down the hallway to the weapons room, conveniently located far away from the interrogation room

Taking a bobby pin out of her hair she picked the lock in four seconds and entered the room, unsure of what to expect.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I knew that was you outside. You shouldn't have come. Now they know you're face and that you snuck into my interrogation room before I was debriefed on what to say I did the past eight years."

The lighting was dim, just like in the movies, as Adrianna took the seat across from her long-lost brother.

"I missed you too, Nikki. Every day. I still remember what happened. You didn't have to go, you know." She said, looking into his green eyes (the same ones she had), for the first time in eight years.

"I know. And I had no choice. It was my life or yours. It was an easy pick."

She took in his dirty exterior and the faint outline of facial hair on his face. His overgrown dark brown hair and his unfitting clothes.

"You didn't kill Aunt Bex." Adrianna stated aloud.

"You're right. I was just forced to watch. I wanted to stop it so bad, and I tried. But Bryan said if I took one more step I'd have to shoot her myself and there was no way I could live with myself if that happened. Does Uncle Grant hate me?" Nick leaned forward, grabbing his sister's hand.

"I think he's just confused, because deep down he knows you would never kill Aunt Bex." She looked down at the jointed hands. "We're all a family. And nothing can ever get between that."

"Except for me." The Director said as the door swung open revealing a slightly overweight man in need of a shaving. "Young lady what in God's name are you doing in here?" He questioned.

"Can't you see the resemblance, Edward?" Nick remarked sarcastically. "She's my baby sister."

"Twin sister." Adrianna corrected. "And I heard my brother returned after eight years. It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up." She explained, her face emotionless as she pulled her hand back down to her side.

"Oh, so we have two Morgan slash Goode offspring in here?" The Director exclaimed. "Well, one with a spotless record, attending Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and another that seems to have _many many_ issues involving murder and many other chargeable crimes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was Zach's turn to stand up when the sound of Adrianna saying "let me go!" echoed from around the corner.

She was escorted into the waiting room by a buff guard (that Adrianna could have totally taken down if she really wanted to) who glared at her when he let go.

"The Director found her in Nicholas Morgan's interrogation room. He's asking her to leave now. Politely. And if she doesn't leave now, I'll be _happy_ to escort her home." The guard recited to Zach and Cammie.

"Adrianna! What were you doing in Nick's room? Don't you know how bad this looks?" Cammie scolded.

"You couldn't have waited like the rest of us?" Zach asked exasperated.

"You guys stay here, I'll take her home," Thalia cut in quickly, eyeing the guard. "I'll stay with her, don't worry, come on, Ade." Thalia said, putting her arm around Adrianna's shoulders and leading her out of the waiting room.

With one last glance at her parents, Adrianna turned and followed Thalia out to the parking lot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why can't we control our children, Zach?" Cammie asked, holding her face in her hands.

"I don't know. I just don't understand how this could have all happened…" Zach trailed off, turning to look at Cammie.

She turned to look at him, and they held each other's eyes for what seemed liked forever until a voice interrupted them.

"Ms. Morgan, Mr. Goode, the Director will see you now, in his office." The buff guard from before said.

"What about our son?" Zach questioned before Cammie could.

"You can see him after your meeting with the Director." The guard walked off and Zach and Cammie exchanged a glance before heading toward the Director's office; not knowing what reality would be like when they emerged.

**In even greater news, I also have another chapter done so I plan on updating again soon. :)**

**Reviews are amazing, just like the Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars**

**_PS. I'm super excited for Only The Good Spy Young? _**(I swear I almost added an 'e' to the end of 'Good' - Haha)

HAS ANYONE READ IT YET? I WANT TO KNOW IF GRANT, JONAS, and/or ABBY WERE IN OGSY? :)


	27. Chapter Ventiquattro

**I know this one isn't as long as the previous chapter, but I hope you still enjoy. I plan on updating again soon... as soon as I write the next chapter, haha.**

**I only own Thalia, Adrianna, & Nick :)**

The Director's office was cold, an approximate 65 degrees, and had a cold sense when you stepped through the doorway.

Of course, Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode had been in the Director's office before, but more often in the Debriefing Room.

And they knew the conversation they were about to have with the Director was not going to be a pleasant one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They entered the room, leaving the burly guard that had led them there (even though no assistance was needed) outside.

"Sit, please," The Director gestured as they passed the threshold.

"Sir," Zach greeted, sitting next to his fiancé.

The Director folded his hands together in front of him. "I assume you understand the predicament I am faced with at the moment. Even though he was just a child when he was abducted, he has done some horrible things."

"Yes, but," Cammie started, but was cut off.

"_Including_ the murder of Rebecca Baxter, a close family friend, correct?" The Director mentioned slyly.

Cammie's face turned cold and Zach began to grow nervous. He had never personally liked the Director. And now he was trying to turn Zach and Cammie against their own son? Who left to protect his sister?

Cammie and Zach would both bet on their lives the Nick never laid a finger on Bex.

"What are you getting at... Sir?" Zach questioned in wonder.

"I'm trying to make sure you understand the situation here. Yes, he is your son. Yes, he was taken against his will, even though he thought he was protecting his sister. And yes, I'm sure he had to do some horrible things to protect himself when he felt needed. But, there are some things we aren't sure about."

"Like what?" Cammie nearly cried. "My son is he victim here, I don't understand why you think he's a criminal, after the ordeal he has been through. _For eight years._" She emphasized.

"I realize that is what you believe, Ms. Morgan, but any parent would believe that. I have to look at this with a different perspective; I hope you understand."

Cammie looked like she was about to protest before Zach intervened, "When can we see him?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Follow security outside, they will allow you to talk to him briefly." The Director nodded. Without another word, Zach and Cammie stood up and left the Director's office, following the guard stationed outside once again.

Zach grabbed Cammie's hand reassuringly and held it tightly as they proceeded down the long, brightly light hallway.

Cammie took a deep breath as they stopped in front of a large oak door. Zach turned to look at her and they shared one last gaze before they stepped forward to see the child they had lost eight years before.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The second Cammie's eyes set on her son, her eyes teared. She hadn't cried in years; not since Nick had been taken from her life.

She rushed forward and enveloped her son in a hug. His overgrown dark hair (inherited from Zach) was in his eyes (Zach's green eyes, too), and he looked extremely tired.

Nick's whole body stiffened. He hadn't been hugged or received any time of love in eight years.

Slowly his body loosened up when he realized this was his mother. The mother who searched for him, and who would always love him no matter what he did; or didn't do.

He met his father's eyes over his mother's shoulder, there were tears in Zach's eyes, and even though Nick knew those tears wouldn't fall, the fact that his father cried over him made him feel loved.

After Zach pried Cammie off of their son, and gave his son a hug from himself, Zach leaned back against the wall, and Cammie took the chair across from her son, prepared to listen to his story.

"We missed you so much, you have no idea!" Cammie cried, reaching across the table to take her son's hand, like Adrianna had a mere forty-three minutes and twenty-one seconds before.

"I missed you too," Nick murmured, staring at their joined hands.

"Tell us what happened, Nick." Zach prodded.

Nick took a deep breath. "There's not much to tell. Wherever they went, I accompanied them. I was mostly the watch. I never killed anyone, there was no way I could bring myself to do that. But that wasn't the hardest part..." he drawled.

"What was?" Cammie leaned forward, looking into her sixteen year old son's eyes.

"Four months ago..." He looked into his mother's eyes.

Zach's head hit the wall behind him.

"What happened to her. Tell me." Cammie's voice was strained, and urgency rang through it. She desperately wanted to know what really happened to Bex, and she knew her son would give her that.

"Bryan Goode shot her. I tried to stop him, but he told me if I did anything I would have to shoot her myself. I'm so sorry Mom, I really tried. You know I loved Aunt Bex!" Nick's voice rose at the end.

Cammie nodded her head. " We believe you. I know you would never kill anyone." She reached forward and brushed Nick's hair from his eyes, "Did you tell the Director that?"

Nick leaned backwards in his seat and laughed. It wasn't happy; it was dry and the sound made Zach Goode flinch where he stood. Which we all know is very hard to do.

"You think the Director believed me? We all know the Director hates Goode's. Even if that's not my surname."

"What do you mean?" Cammie asked curiously, while Zach sighed against the wall.

"Since Bryan Goode killed his only daughter? And his wife committed suicide two months later?"

"_What?_" Cammie spun around to face her fiancé.

"Its true. He'll want Nick to pay for something my Uncle did. He could never get anything on me because by the time he became Director I was already an experienced spy and as paranoid as Solomon." Cammie raised an eyebrow at the mention of her stepfather.

"I'm sorry Cam, I just didn't want you to get involved in the Goode's problems."

"Well Zach if we're going to get married then I'm going to get involved with the Goode's." Cammie smiled at Zach.

"You didn't get married?" Nick questioned, surprised.

"We wanted to wait until you came home," Cammie said, smiling at her son.

She took his hand again and smiled at her son, as Zach came up behind his future wife and put his hands on her shoulders as he stared at his long lost son.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Again.. anyone willing to answer some questions about OGSY? No real spoilers haha. :)**

_love you._


End file.
